¿No lo ves?, vivo para ti
by mire2006
Summary: ¿Cuánto le costará a Akane hacer que Ranma admita que, debajo de esa máscara de insultos, se esconden sentimientos reales hacia ella?. Es hora de dejar el egocentrismo de lado. También el mal humor. Porque cuando se vive para alguien más, no hay máscara que resista el impulso del amor. - *SOFT LEMON*
1. Straight from the heart

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación única y exclusiva de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé para hacer algo a mi gusto, cuidando de mantener el espíritu y algunos hechos de su creación, pero sin ella nada de esto sería posible :)

**-o-  
**

**Chapter 1: "Straight from the heart" by Bryan Adams.**

Akane caminaba por el barrio Nerima con un sombrero de ala ancha, el cual protegía su piel del inclemente sol de verano. Iba comiendo un helado, pensando. Necesitaba pensar.

– _¡Probablemente voy a querer a una chica fea, poco femenina y sin busto como Akane!_ – dijo Ranma sin darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, y que pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Herida. Así se sentía. Pisoteada. Quería ir y gritarle un par de cosas, abofetearlo, para luego dejarlo tirado en el suelo y largarse… pero no, esta vez era diferente.

– _¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese imbécil?_ – pensó, decidida a no humillarse hasta las lágrimas por él – _después de que me abrazó en el armario el otro día… ¿y ahora dice eso?_ – Sin poder contenerse, arrojó el helado lejos – ¡TE ODIO, RANMA! – gritó, y el eco devolvió su rugido. Jadeando, se sentó en el suelo. Envolvió su cabeza con los brazos desnudos y se dispuso a no evitar más la humillación.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Akane aún se sonrojaba al recordar lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás. Ranma la había abrazado dentro de un armario. Le parecía casi irreal – al _menos nuestra familia sirvió para algo _– pensó – _de todas las tonterías que nos han hecho pasar, al menos esta vez salió algo bueno…_ –.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el aroma a ropa limpia y madera del lugar, y el corazón agitado de Ranma. Su mirada insinuaba algo que no logró identificar. Sintió nuevamente sus manos, quemándole la espalda, su aliento suave rodeándole el cuello. Apretó sus dedos mientras mordía su labio inferior, con una sensación bajo el vientre que no conocía.

– _Mi miedo a los reptiles me jugó una… buena pasada…_ – murmuró.

Abrió los ojos. Revisó con la mirada su habitación, y al pasar por la ventana, un joven la observaba quizás desde cuándo. Se sonrojó violentamente, mientras se ponía de pie con brusquedad.

– _¡Ranma, qué demonios haces ahí!_ – gritó, abriendo la ventana de un golpe.

– _Primero dime tú una cosa, ¿qué hacías en la luna?, no te percataste nunca de que estaba aquí _ – inquirió el aludido.

– _¡No tienes por qué mirarme por la ventana, como si fueras un pervertido!_ – exclamó, tirándole un florero por la cabeza.

– _Estás loca_ – respondió, esquivando – _ni soy un pervertido ni me interesa observar a un marimacho…_ – añadió, mientras eludía otro florero.

– _¿Entonces, por qué diablos estás ahí? _– preguntó, intentando disimular que el término "marimacho" le había dolido bastante.

– _Kasumi-san me pidió que te buscara para que fuéramos a comprar al mercado_ – dijo, saltando dentro de la habitación.

– _De… de acuerdo_ – vaciló, mientras desviaba la mirada – _espérame afuera, me cambiaré de ropa_ – musitó mientras sacaba a Ranma por la puerta.

Cerró las cortinas – _por si acaso_ – pensó, y escogió de su clóset una tenida veraniega que le gustaba mucho. Era un vestido de escote amplio, sin hombros, y usado con un _brasier push-up _daba una buena vista a su delantera. Como un día creyó ver un destello en los ojos de Ranma al vérselo puesto,pensó que quizás le gustaba. No quería reconocerlo, pero envidiaba el busto de Xian-Pu y Kodachi, el suyo se veía pequeño comparado con el de ellas… ¡incluso Ranma-chan tenía más!, eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Una vez terminó de cambiarse, se encaminó hacia la entrada del dojo. Se sorprendió, porque vio a un conocido visitante conversando con Ranma.

– _¡Ryoga-kun!_ – exclamó, alegre, pero aún estaba lejos como para que la escuchara. Trotó ligeramente alzando una mano – _¡Ryo…!_ – y se quedó con el saludo en la garganta. Bajó el brazo suavemente, con el corazón a mil por hora. Estaba escuchando.

– _Primero que todo, ¿quién te lo dijo?_ – preguntó Ranma, incómodo.

– ¡_Cállate!, ¿cómo te atreviste a abrazar a Akane-san, y más encima dentro de un armario?_ – gritó Ryoga, visiblemente molesto.

– _¡Yo no lo hice, estúpido!_ – respondió, golpeándole la cabeza – _¡ella se lanzó a mis brazos!_ – añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

Akane crispó un puño.

– _¡Imposible!_ – rugió de vuelta – _¡la tocaste con tus sucias manos!... será… será que…_ – Ryoga se dio vuelta y tomó a Ranma por los hombros – _¡maldito!, ¿te gusta, no?, es eso… ¡responde!_ – exigió, sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

La chica contuvo la respiración, en espera de la respuesta.

– _¡Ja!, no seas ridículo…_ _¡probablemente voy a querer a una chica fea, poco femenina y sin busto como Akane!_ – se burló – _además tú tienes a Akari_, _así que deja de hacer conjeturas absurdas. Hay cosas en el mundo que no pasarán, y una de ellas es enamorarme de un marimacho…_ – y diciendo esto, se dio vuelta hacia la entrada.

Akane lo esperaba con expresión ilegible en el rostro. Su boca se había vuelto una dura línea, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo habitual. Ranma se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado y temió por su integridad física. Tragó saliva.

– _Aka…_

– _¡Akane-san!_ – gritó Ryoga, extremadamente feliz.

– _Hola, Ryoga-kun_ – saludó la chica, mirando fijamente a Ranma.

– _Ho… hola…_ – musitó el aludido, sin prestar atención a la escena que se gestaba frente a sus ojos – _me saludó… ahora que Ranma la ofendió, es el momento preciso para invitarla a salir… aunque me siento mal traicionando a Akari… pero…_ – pensaba, agitado. Aclarando su voz, decidió atreverse a probar su suerte – _Akane-san… me preguntaba si… quizás tú… quisieras que… saliéramos juntos…_ – balbuceó torpemente. Se giró para tomarle las manos… pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

– _Se fue hace rato_ – le indicó Ranma, yéndose también.

_**Fin flashback**_

-o-

– Estúpido… quien te entiende… – murmuró la chica, después de desahogarse. Se levantó para encaminar sus pasos al mercado, cuando una mano la retuvo por el hombro. Suspiró – _reconocería tu mano en cualquier lugar…_ – pensó, y se volvió hacia él, mirándolo de forma inexpresiva.

– Akane…

– Dime…

– Veo que… aún no has ido a comprar nada…

Akane se enfureció, esta vez visiblemente. Cerró sus puños.

– ¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa? – gritó.

– Kasumi-san depende de nosotros para hacer la cena… ¿no te importa?

– Miserable… ¡idiota! – su humor no podía estar peor – ¡lárgate tú si lo consideras tan importante! … insensible… ¡te mataría si pudiera…! – jadeó, dando la vuelta y caminando a paso militar.

– Akane, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta? – inquirió Ranma, tomándola por el hombro.

– …¡Y te atreves a preguntar…! – espetó, girando la cara – "_¡probablemente voy a querer a una chica fea, poco femenina y sin busto como Akane!"_ – repitió, copiando el tono de voz que el joven había usado – ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Ryoga-kun…?

– ¿Quieres que sea diferente? – interrumpió, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Akane se sonrojó violentamente. Tragó saliva.

– ¡N… no…! – dijo trabajosamente. Aunque no estaba convencida de su respuesta.

– Te he llamado fea, marimacho, pecho plano, nada sexy, torpe, etc., un millón de veces, siempre me golpeas para desquitarte… y asunto acabado. ¿Qué es diferente hoy? – preguntó, sobándose el mentón.

– ¡Idiota…! – respondió, levantando los puños.

– ¿Qué?, ¿quieres pelear…? – desafió, pero se detuvo al notar que Akane ahora tenía una mirada triste. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Por qué no puedes entender… cómo me siento? – murmuró la chica, con los ojos húmedos.

– ¿Eh? – Ranma hundió su mirada en ella, enrojeciendo – _justo ahora… es tan linda…_ – pensó, con el corazón alborotado. Se quedó quieto, mientras Akane se dirigía silenciosamente al mercado.

Compraron lo que Kasumi les encargó sin dirigirse la palabra. Volvieron al dojo sin siquiera mirarse. Cuando Akane llegó a la cocina para entregar los víveres a su hermana, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Kasumi la abrazó sin preguntar, pues su enorme instinto y conocimiento de la relación Ranma / Akane eran suficientes para saber hacia dónde se dirigía su tristeza.

– Akane-chan… ¿te peleaste con Ranma-kun de nuevo, no?

– Mmmm…

– ¿Por qué no vas con él y se reconcilian?, estoy segura de que lo siente… – declaró con una sonrisa.

– No sirve de nada, onee-san… él no es capaz de comprenderme…

– Esa es tu labor… ayúdale, Akane-chan, explícale lo que te duele. Si lo sabe no volverá a herirte a propósito, es un buen chico.

Ranma escuchaba detrás de la puerta, avergonzado de su propia actitud – _odio hacer esto… pero no sé qué la ofendió tanto… ¿realmente será mi culpa?_ – pensaba. Repasó sus palabras con cuidado – _demonios, Akane… cuando te comportas como una chica me dejas totalmente desconcertado…_ – suspiró. Se alejó de la puerta, para luego desaparecer sin hacer ruido.

Akane por su lado decidió que debía quitarse las tensiones antes de cenar. Buscó su dogi, se lo puso y fue a su lugar favorito: el patio, donde tenía preparado un muñeco de Ranma, ideal para patear cada vez que él la hería en su orgullo. Gritó, golpeó y sudó hasta quedar totalmente exhausta, entonces fue a darse un baño. Cuando volvió a su habitación para vestirse, encontró una nota en su escritorio. La leyó.

"_Debemos hablar. Te espero en tu balcón, luego de comer y una vez todos estén descansando para que no nos interrumpan (ya has visto los desastres anteriores)._

_Ranma"._

Durante la cena no cruzaron palabra, de nuevo. Akane lo miraba disimuladamente, sin saber si _realmente_ la nota venía de él… aunque era su letra. Estaba confundida. Le pareció que el chico la miró un poco diferente al común de los días… mirada que se interrumpió con las típicas peleas que tenía con su padre. Cerró los ojos, recordando de nuevo el abrazo dentro del armario. Trataba de calzar la imagen del Ranma que ella veía a diario con el Ranma que la sujetó tan intensamente. Trató de olvidarlo por un rato, no quería sonrojarse frente a todos y que le hicieran preguntas.

Cuando terminó la cena, las chicas se levantaron para ayudar a Kasumi con los trastos. Los hombres tomaron un baño, y pronto llegó la hora de dormir.

Akane cerró la puerta de su habitación y esperó. Cuando le pareció prudente, abrió la puerta corredera y salió al balcón.

– Akane… – Ranma llegó pronto.

– Hola…

El joven se instaló ágilmente a su lado. Apoyó los codos en la baranda, y contempló la luna con ella, por un rato.

– Tú…

– Ranma – interrumpió – pensé mucho sobre lo que dijiste… y tienes razón.

– ¿Eh…?

– Me refiero… a que, bueno, en realidad… me enojé sin explicarte por qué… pero bueno, tú… – volteó a mirarlo – ¿cómo es que aún no entiendes nada?

– ¿Ya estamos con eso de nuevo?, ¡al menos explícame qué hice!

– ¡Me abrazaste en el armario!, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?

Ambos enrojecieron al mismo tiempo, desviando la mirada. Ranma efectivamente había olvidado totalmente _ese_ hecho en particular.

– ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no te gustó? – gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

– Idiota… ése no es el punto – contestó, evadiendo la pregunta – el punto es… es…

– ¡Ni siquiera puedes explicar algo bien!, además tú fuiste la que se lanzó a mis brazos, ¿se te olvida?

– Si ése es el caso, ¡tú me correspondiste…!

– No iba a dejar que te diera un ataque de pánico allá adentro… soy una excelente persona… – sonrió, acomodando su flequillo.

– ¡Eres _taaan_ buena persona, que le dijiste a Ryoga-kun que jamás querrías a una chica tan poco atractiva como yo…!

– Insisto, ¿qué te ofende de aquello, si es la forma en que te trato todo el tiempo?

– Es…. si eso es lo que _sinceramente_ piensas sobre mí, ¿por qué me abrazaste, Ranma?

Volviéndose hacia él nuevamente, los ojos miel de Akane brillaron a la luz de la luna. Su mirada suplicante exigía una respuesta. El corazón de Ranma se sobresaltó. Enrojeció violentamente – _de nuevo… te ves tan linda… _– pensó – _¿por qué no puedes ser así de femenina siempre?_ – bajó los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la expresión.

– Ya veo… no es necesario que contestes – hizo ademán de retirarse.

– Espera… – la detuvo de un hombro – no… te vayas aún…

Akane se giró, con tanta torpeza que se dobló un pie. Estaba lista para caer dignamente, cuando el brazo fuerte de Ranma la contuvo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Se sonrojó, pensando dos cosas: uno, que el joven sabía que ella no necesitaba que la sujetara (lo cual le daba a entender que aprovechó de abrazarla, y eso no la molestaba en absoluto), dos, que quizás esta era una ocasión perfecta para aclarar las cosas – _más que dentro del armario_ – pensó, con la cara encendida.

– Quisiera poder saber lo que piensas, Ranma… – murmuró, proyectando sus sentimientos a través de la mirada.

– A… ahora pienso… que… – tartamudeaba – te… te ves… linda…

– Hablo en serio – interrumpió, decepcionada.

– ¿Y… yo no? – dijo molesto – ¿te digo lo que siento y te burlas de mí?

– Lo lamento… estoy muy acostumbrada a escucharte decir que no soy nada linda…

– La mayor parte del tiempo eres tan violenta que opacas toda tu belleza, Akane… – y se sonrojó más, porque no pensaba ser capaz de decir algo como eso.

– También dices que no tengo pecho – declaró con una mueca.

– Bueno _eso_… no es culpa tuya… – esquivó un golpe con éxito – ¡cálmate!, así estás bien…

– ¡Si no tengo busto, pues quédate con Xian-Pu-san o Kodachi-san, a ellas les sobra! – gritó, dándole la espalda.

– ¿Ya te enojaste de nuevo?

– ¡No se puede hablar contigo…! – Y se volvió hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – ¿es tan difícil que te des cuenta, Ranma?, ¿no lo ves?, ¡yo vivo para ti…!

El aludido golpeó la puerta corredera con la espalda, debido al impulso que tomó Akane. La sujetó por los hombros, mirándola asombrado. Esas palabras eran lo último que esperaba de su conversación. Empezó a sudar copiosamente, pensando qué contestar – _de nuevo, no encuentro palabras agradables para dirigirle… debe haberle costado mucho decirme algo como eso, ¿y yo?, ni siquiera soy capaz de corresponderle a la altura… estúpidas palabras…_ – concluyó, avergonzado. Akane notó su confusión y suspiró, soltándolo lentamente.

– Buenas noches, Ranma… – murmuró, entrando a su habitación y cerrando las cortinas. No se dio vuelta a mirarlo. Sólo se tendió boca abajo en la cama, con el corazón a mil por hora, roja como un tomate y una leve sonrisa en el rostro – _dímelo… di que me quieres…_ – pensó.

– Buenas noches, Akane… – respondió el chico, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

El cuerpo de Akane se estremeció al sentir su voz. Abrazó la almohada, imaginando patéticamente que era él.

– _Te quiero… ¿lo sabes?_ – pensó, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta _– hace mucho que esto dejó de ser un simple compromiso hecho por nuestros padres… ¿no sientes lo mismo que yo?, estoy segura que me quieres también… ese día que viajé a Ryugenzawa, sé que estabas celoso de Shinnosukke… ¡cuando creíste que lo prefería a él por sobre ti!, idiota… como si no supieras que eres el único que puedo amar… recuerdo que tomaste mi mano cuando regresamos de ese viaje… ¡te costó tanto tomar la iniciativa!, me hiciste muy feliz… el armario… pensé que me iba a derretir entre tus brazos… tú… yo…_ – y de esa forma, vagando suavemente entre sus recuerdos, se quedó dormida.


	2. Do you remember?

**Chapter 2: "Do you remember?" by Phil Collins**

Despertó a la hora acostumbrada, para poder hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Trotó, entrenó, se duchó, comió y salió a la preparatoria sin intención de cruzarse con Ranma. Una idea extraña se había formado en su mente. Quería, a toda costa, que asumiera sus sentimientos por ella, aunque ello significara que no se hablaran por un tiempo. Quería crearle la _necesidad_ de estar con ella. Era un plan arriesgado, pero en ese momento parecía buena idea.

Se encontraron a la hora de almuerzo. A esas alturas, el comidillo en la clase era "_por qué Akane y Ranma no se hablan_".

– Akane…

– Dime…

– Eehh… olvidaste tu almuerzo en la mañana. Kasumi-san me lo dio para ti.

– Eres muy amable, Ranma – respondió, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

Ahora, toda la clase estaba pendiente de la conversación. Con otros interlocutores, un diálogo así era totalmente normal. Con ellos dos, era algo absolutamente extraño.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ – pensó Ukyo – _¿a qué viene ese trato tan cordial?_

Por supuesto que después de esa respuesta, Ranma quedó anonadado. Se puso en guardia instintivamente.

– ¿Quieres pelear, Akane?

– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ahora, Ranma estaba en shock. Bajó los brazos, estupefacto. Su corazón empezó a latir – _de nuevo me desconciertas… ¿qué pretendes ahora?_ – su cerebro trabajaba sin parar, intentando descubrir lo que pasaba.

– ¡Ran-chan! – Ukyo se colgó de su cuello, besándolo en la mejilla.

Akane se crispó por medio segundo. Luego, misteriosamente, volvió a su máscara perfecta.

– Deberías llevar a tu _novia linda_ a otro lugar, Ranma… – dijo sin mirarlo. Nada en su tono de voz revelaba enojo.

– ¿Qué… qué dices?, ¿no me vas a golpear? – respondió, montando guardia de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué lo haría?, no estoy molesta…

"_Oooohhh"_ exclamó a coro la clase completa. Comenzaron todo tipo de murmullos, como _"¿será que Akane se resignó a que Ranma tenga otras mujeres?"_ o _"¿será que Akane encontró otro hombre que la haga feliz?"_.

De hecho, ese último cotilleo dejó a Ranma bastante molesto.

En el intertanto, Akane abandonó la sala para comer en otro lugar.

– _¿Por qué esa indiferencia?, ¿qué pasó con lo que me dijiste anoche?_ – pensó, furioso. Inmediatamente, uno de sus planes absurdos se empezó a gestar – _vas a ver, Akane, te darás cuenta de que no puedes estar sin mí por mucho que lo desees… haré que te arrepientas de ignorarme… _– fuego salía por sus ojos, haciendo que Ukyo se apartara rápidamente de su lado.

– Uc-chan – dijo, tomándola de las manos.

– Ran-chan… – respondió la aludida, sonrojada.

– Te necesito…

– Pídeme lo que quieras…

– Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo…

-o-

En la tarde, Akane recibió una nota de Ranma – _¿otra vez?, ¿no puedes decirme las cosas de frente? _– suspiró, un poco decepcionada. La leyó.

"_Es tiempo de aclarar todo definitivamente. Te espero en el parque a las 18.00 en punto._

_Ranma"._

– A lo mejor le exijo demasiado – murmuró, yendo rápidamente a su habitación para encontrar ropa apropiada – _tengo que admitir que estoy feliz… _– pensó, mientras desechaba de su armario tenidas y más tenidas. Al fin, luego de un rato de búsqueda, encontró la que le parecía más apropiada para la ocasión. Sonrió delicadamente, posando para el espejo. Recordó una ocasión, hace ya un tiempo, en que Ranma le dijo que _se veía bonita al sonreír_. Decidió intentar hacerlo más seguido…

Llegó un poco antes a la cita. Se sentó en una banca solitaria a esperar. Estaba nerviosa.

– Cálmate, Akane – murmuró – todo saldrá bien… – acomodó su cabello en un gesto casual. Y mientras lo hacía divisó a Ranma. Levantó un brazo para indicarle donde estaba… y vio algo que le heló el gesto. Junto con él venían Ukyo y Xian-Pu. Frunció el ceño.

– Hola, Akane – saludó el joven, muy relajado.

– Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado… – levantó una ceja.

– ¿Akane celosa? – rió Xian-Pu

– Para nada.

– ¿Segura, Akane-chan?, no pareces sentirte muy bien… – dijo Ukyo.

– Creo que mi acompañante no ha llegado… debe haberse perdido.

– ¿Akane tener cita con otro, no Ranma? – comentó Xian-Pu, con mucho veneno.

La aludida dirigió una mirada burlona al joven, que estaba visiblemente molesto. Se levantó del asiento – _¿Cuál es la idea, Ranma?, ¿qué quieres lograr?_ – pensó, herida. Divisó, sin embargo, a quien podía sacarla de esa trampa embarazosa.

– ¡Ryoga-kun! – exclamó.

– A… Akane-san… – respondió –no… pensaba encontrarte aquí…

– ¿Qué haces, Akane…? – la detuvo Ranma.

– Tú ya tienes compañía. Me voy a tomar un helado con Ryoga-kun.

– ¡No…! aún debemos conversar, ¿se te olvida?

– ¿Cómo es eso, Ran-chan? – le apretó Ukyo.

– ¡Ranma dice que nosotras competir por beso! – añadió Xian-Pu.

– ¿Es cierto? – inquirió Akane.

Ranma enmudeció. Vencida, Akane agarró de un brazo a Ryoga, quien todavía no daba crédito a la _invitación_ para tomar helado, y se fueron dando zancadas. La chica iba pensando, enfurecida – _¿por qué hiciste esto?, ¿cuál era tu idea…?_ – y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento… aunque sabía que no lograría olvidarlo.

Ranma por su lado no pudo aplacar la furia de las dos chicas que no sabían su real intención de pasearse con ellas frente a Akane, por lo cual se ganó una gran paliza.

Ryoga temblaba visiblemente mientras hundía la cuchara en el helado. Sudaba copiosamente y no era capaz de levantar la mirada, enrojecido como un tomate. Pero Akane no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado distraída y triste como para pensar en algo que no fuera _"Ranma y su insenbilidad impresionante"_.

– A… Akane-san… – tartamudeó el pobre Ryoga.

– Perdóname por traerte aquí sin preguntar, Ryoga-kun, no quiero darte problemas con Akari-san.

– No creo que se enoje…

– Por supuesto que no, sólo somos dos amigos tomando un helado – sonrió.

– _Nooo… amigos…_ – repitió en su interior, petrificado – jajaja, claro, sólo amigos… – rió nervioso.

– ¡Akane! – era lo que quedaba de Ranma, que había llegado al local arrastrándose a punta de rabia.

– Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

– ¿Qué? – rompió el vidrio que los separaba – ¿estás loca?, ¡no me iré hasta que conversemos!

– ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! – gritó, parándose violentamente.

Los _prometidos_ se miraron con odio por unos segundos, los suficientes como para que ella no se diera cuenta de que había volteado su soda, y que ésta había caído sobre Ryoga, haciendo que se convirtiera en P-chan (arrancando de la situación silenciosamente).

– Vas a venir ahora, aunque no quieras – la tomó de un brazo.

– ¡No…!

– ¡Basta con esa actitud!

– ¿Qué quieres, Ranma?, tú me pediste que nos juntáramos en el parque para aclarar todo y luego apareces de la mano con Ukyo-san y Xian-Pu-san…

– Sólo quería que dejaras de _pretender_ ignorarme.

– ¿Lastimé tu ego? – se burló.

– Cállate. Nos vamos ahora.

Se la llevó a pesar de los reclamos y patadas. Esquivó todos sus ataques sin inmutarse hasta que llegaron a cierto lugar del parque que parecía _"arreglado"_ de forma especial. Era una banca con flores a su alrededor. Akane sonrió.

– ¡Qué lindo, Ranma! – corrió a sentir el aroma de las rosas – ¿tú lo hiciste, cierto?

– ¡Claro que sí! – cerró los ojos, extasiándose consigo mismo – ahora, dilo…

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que dijiste anoche… repítelo.

– ¿El qué?

– Ya… no te hagas la tonta… – la tomó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos directamente – dijiste algo antes de irte a dormir… y después vino ese extraño _show_ de _"te ignoro, Ranma"_, aunque te demostré que no puedes hacerlo… bastó con que me vieras junto a Xian-Pu y Ukyo para que estallaras en celos…

– ¡No estaba celosa! – gritó, golpeándolo con el mazo – pero entonces… ¿lo tuyo fue un _show_? – levantó una ceja – ¿para qué haces algo tan estúpido?

– Mira quien lo dice… – respondió, sobándose la cabeza dolorida – odio cuando actúas como si fueras un hombre…

– Dijiste que soy linda anoche. También cuando peleamos por do-chan… – frunció el ceño – cuando me llamaste para que nos juntáramos en el armario porque, según tú, era "imposible acercarse a mí mientras el traje estuviera cerca" y yo, pobre estúpida, te creí.

– Te dije que lo pensaba de verdad…

– Y luego, me abrazaste.

– Mmmm…

– Y anoche mientras discutíamos sobre eso, dijiste que me veo linda cuando no soy un marimacho.

– Y tú me agarraste del cuello diciendo que… que tú… me… – empezó a tartamudear – _¡idiota!, ¿cómo puedo ponerme nervioso ahora?_ – pensó, contrariado. Enrojeció, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

– Te… te dije que vivo para ti, Ranma… – suspiró, desviando la mirada. Se sentó en la banca y arrancó una de las flores.

– Quédate así… – musitó el chico tímidamente – estás… linda…

– Tú no estás preparado para mis sentimientos… ni siquiera conoces los tuyos…

– ¿Ah?

– Eres un egocéntrico… todo lo que has hecho es por amor a ti mismo, incluso el hacerme repetir lo que te dije anoche… lo escuchaste perfectamente, pero querías oírlo de mí nuevamente sólo para acariciar tu ego…

– Eso… no…

– Ranma – interrumpió, tratando de que su carácter no la traicionara – hace mucho que lo nuestro dejó de ser un simple compromiso pactado por nuestros padres. Pero lo que yo sienta por ti no importa mientras tú no aclares tu mente. Si no puedes dejar tu amor propio de lado… esto no va a resultar.

– ¿Por qué de pronto mi _supuesto ego_ se interpone entre nosotros?

Se miraron por un tiempo indefinido.

– _Te quiero mucho…_ – el corazón de Akane latía impaciente – _¿no puedes descubrirlo en mi mirada?..._

– Para mi eres mi única novia…

El rubor alcanzó rápidamente las mejillas de la chica.

– Sólo eres egocéntrico cuando se trata de tus sentimientos, Ranma. Admite que eres feliz cuando Xian-Pu-san, Kodachi-san o Ukyo-san te demuestran lo mucho que te quieren.

– En realidad, sería más feliz si alguien más me lo dijera… – y no pudo seguir, pues el rubor esta vez lo alcanzó a él.

Desviaron la mirada, de nuevo por un tiempo indefinido.

– Ese _alguien más_ sólo te ama a ti… sólo vive para ti, ¿no lo ves?

– Pues _esa persona_ no se ha dado cuenta que es recíproco…

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y se mezclaron con el viento, las hojas. Akane enmudeció, con la cara encendida y los labios entreabiertos de emoción. Ranma supo que debía tomar una determinación – _debo comportarme como un hombre, debo comportarme como un hombre…_ – repetía una y otra vez, temeroso de que sus nervios lo traicionaran. Torpemente, abrazó a Akane… con los brazos tiesos y sudorosos. Como un robot, subió una mano a la altura de su mentón, y la sujetó, decidido a besarla _como lo haría un buen novio_. Akane se dio cuenta de su intención, y cerró los ojos, para no intimidarlo.

Así, en el parque, en una banca atiborrada de flores, se dieron su primer beso. Tímido, torpe, tembloroso, mojado. Y mientras éste se alargaba, se hacía cada vez más maduro. Se llenaba ahora de miedo a lo desconocido. Lo siguió luego la pasión, el conocimiento mutuo, el amor y por último la calma.

– Te quiero mucho – dijo Akane, con los ojos aún cerrados y sin poder contenerse. La valentía del beso la había empujado.

– Yo… yo t… – tartamudeaba de nuevo el pobre Ranma _– ¡demonios, éste no es el momento para estupideces!_ – y golpeando su propia cara, decidió _no temer a sus sentimientos_ – ¡YO TAMBIEN, AKANE!

A pesar del grito, la chica estaba tan feliz que no notó su sordera parcial. Sonrió ampliamente, dedicándole con sus ojos miel aquella mirada que había reservado por mucho tiempo. Quería hacerlo tan feliz como lo era ella. Se levantó de la banca y se sentó en sus piernas, abrazándolo.

– Me haces muy feliz, Ranma…

– Lo sé…

Akane se separó unos centímetros.

– Vas a tener que mejorar eso.

– ¿El qué?

– Aahh – suspiró – como siempre, no entiendes nada…

– ¿Qué dije ahora?

– Eres un inmaduro.

– Admítelo, Akane – sonrió – te mueres por mí.

– Idiota, eso es… obvio… – se sonrojó, bajando la mirada – pero también inútil si tú no sientes lo mismo…

– Sí siento lo mismo.

– Hmmm – tragó saliva, nerviosa – _parece que es más fácil que hable de sus sentimientos si yo le doy el pie…_ – pensó, esperanzada.

–La verdad, Akane… no sé cómo comportarme. Soy tu novio y no sé qué hacer. Nunca sé qué hacer. Siempre pienso cosas y jamás me atrevo a decirlas…

– Gracias… – sonrió, feliz.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ahora me dijiste lo que sientes…

Se abrazaron de nuevo, de forma un poco más natural. Las cosas fluían despacio entre ellos.

– No diremos nada… – dijo Ranma, luego de una pausa.

– Sí… es lo mejor. Nuestra familia hace puras tonterías. Pero me gustaría que Xian-Pu-san y Ukyo-san lo supieran… para que no…

– ¿De nuevo estás celosa?

– ¡N… no!... ¡bueno, sí! – Ranma rió – ¡da igual!, idiota…

– ¡Ya era hora de que hicieras algo lindo!

– ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño – ¿ahora no te gusto?

– Sí… me gustas… bueno, aunque te falta un poco de pecho, no es tu culpa… – murmuró.

– ¡Ranma!

– ¡Sí, ya sé, ya me dijiste!, tus pechos están más grandes, te compraste un brasier nuevo, etc…

– ¡ESTUPIDO!, sí me crecieron… ¿por qué no me crees?

Ranma, de improviso, posó una de sus manos en el busto de Akane.

– Todavía te falta un poquito…

Y la cachetada se escuchó en todo Japón.

– Eres TAN horrible, Akane – dijo, sobándose.

– ¡Tú me tocaste sin preguntar!

– Era sólo para demostrarte que tengo razón…

Se quedaron inmóviles un rato. Akane seguía sentada en las piernas de Ranma. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron sombríos.

– Lo sabía, te gustan las chicas con pechos grandes. Lamento que mi cuerpo no sea de tu agrado…

– Tonta. ¿Tanto te afecta lo que te digo?

– Mmmm…

– Deberías confiar más en ti. ¿Sabes a cuantos hombres les gustas?, no contemos a Kuno-sempai, él es sólo un idiota…

– ¿Eso te molesta, Ranma?

– Por supuesto, tú eres _mi novia_…

Akane sonrió, feliz. Ranma enrojeció de nuevo.

Se besaron. La chica enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su novio, alzándose ligeramente. Apegó su cuerpo al de él, apoyándose en sus hombros, permitiendo que la abrazara por la cintura.

Pasaron así horas, minutos, segundos.

Las caricias tímidas del comienzo fueron reemplazadas por el descubrimiento adulto de su relación. Akane, despacio, pasó sus manos por el torso trabajado de Ranma, descubriendo su dureza y su forma masculina. Mordió su labio inferior de forma inconsciente, pues le gustaba. Y el joven lo notó. Animado por ese gesto involuntario, sus manos afirmaron la espalda de Akane por debajo de la blusa, sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba dejando que su instinto actuara. Y esta vez no le llegó una cachetada. Volvieron a los besos húmedos. Sus lenguas se juntaron con hambre, sus labios se amoldaron el uno al otro. Una de las manos de Ranma recorrió la piel de su novia, sintiéndola suave y acogedora. Fue gradualmente palpando, hasta posarse nuevamente en uno de los pechos de Akane… del lado del corazón. Apretó suavemente, para sentir su agitación. Contó los latidos. Notó la respiración pesada, el leve sudor… hundió la cara en su cuello, aprendiendo su aroma dulce de verano. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más. Akane lo abrazó más fuerte, para que no se perdiera detalle de ella. Lo rodeó con sus pequeños y fuertes brazos, bajando la cabeza y apoyándola entre ellos.

Pasaron así horas, minutos, segundos.

Cada movimiento, cada respiración al unísono, cada fusión en sus miradas decía "te quiero".

– Sí que eras femenina, finalmente…

– Cállate, imbécil…

– Estás loca por mí…

– Sí…

– Yo también por ti…

– Dilo, Ranma…

– ¿El qué?

– Dilo, di que me quieres…

– Akane… yo… te… te quiero…

– Yo también, tanto…

– Sí era verdad.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿No lo ves, Akane?, vivo para ti.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

– Ahora… que nuestra familia no lo descubra aún…

**-o-**

**Hola a mis lectoras!, y lectores tb ;) a petición de mis seguidoras favoritas, he cambiado este, originalmente, "one shot" por un fanfic de varios capitulos. Como necesitaba descansar un poco de Inu/Kag (mi otro fic que lleva 12 caps) decidí hacer el one shot de Ranma / Akane que había prometido :3 me salió mejor de lo que esperaba xD.  
**

**Cada capítulo tiene por encabezado la canción que escuché mientras escribía. Es cierto.  
**

**Agradezco a Vale, Mille y Andrea, mis seguidoras nº 1 que me obligaron a continuar la historia con sus hermosas palabras :') y a quienes han dejado sus reviews: JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, psicomari, y por supuesto a quien guste de Ranma y le guste mi historia ^^  
**

**Nos vemos!  
**


	3. I drove all night

**Chapter 3: "I drove all night" by Cyndi Lauper**

Un mes y medio. Es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que la relación Akane / Ranma dio un paso adelante. Durante este lapso, el chico por fin había logrado juntarse _de verdad_ con su madre, Nodoka. Ella ya sabía que Ranma y Ranko son la misma persona, y no realizó el seppuku pues se dio cuenta que aún en su forma femenina, Ranma _sigue siendo un hombre_. Lo que Akane no esperaba era que, una vez ocurrido el reencuentro, Nodoka decidiera llevarse a su marido y su hijo a vivir juntos.

– Qué tonta soy… – murmuraba en la soledad de su habitación – por supuesto que se irá… es su madre, debe estar con ella… y es afortunado…

Repasó mentalmente lo ocurrido en este último mes y medio. Peleas, reencuentros, discusiones, reconciliaciones, besos, caricias en el límite de lo _permitido_.

– _Tú realmente tienes un problema con mis pechos_ – le dijo Akane una tarde en que lograron escapar de las _novias_ de Ranma, sus _pretendientes_ y molestias varias.

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Pues… dices que son pequeños, que cómo es posible que tú como mujer tengas más que yo… y sin embargo, no dejas de tocarme…_

– _Bueno… eres mujer al fin y al cabo._

– _¿Eh?_ – se alejó un poco para mirarlo bien – _¿debo sentirme halagada por ese comentario?_

– _No lo puedo evitar… además, si no te tocara, te enojarías igualmente._

– _Eres un imbécil…_

– _Ehmm… este… _–balbuceó, sonrojándose torpemente – _si te digo que me gustan… ¿se te pasa el enojo?_

– …

Peleas, reencuentros, discusiones, reconciliaciones, besos, caricias en el límite de lo _permitido_.

– _Alguien va a terminar sospechando algo _– dijo Ranma, una noche que se escondieron en el entretecho porque no tuvieron ningún momento de tranquilidad durante el día.

– _Y no dejarán de meterse en nuestra relación…_

– _Tu padre sería capaz de casarnos de inmediato._

– _¿Eso te molesta?_

– _¿Ah?_ – enrojeció de golpe.

– _Digo… ¿me quieres, no?_ – sonrió.

– _Cla… claro…_ – respondió, con la cara hirviendo de rubor – _pero… casarnos…_

– _Mmmm_ – frunció el ceño – _cierto, finalmente sigo siendo una chica sin busto y nada sexy, ¿no?_

– _Tonta… no me refiero a eso…_

– _¿O sea, que sí lo soy?_

– _¿Por qué siempre entiendes todo mal?_

– _¡Porque siempre explicas todo mal!_

– _Akane… _– puso una mano en su hombro –_entiendo que estés ansiosa por casarnos dado que estás loca por mí, pero no deberías apresurarte tanto…_

– …

Unos golpecitos en la puerta corredera interrumpieron sus recuerdos. Se paró de su escritorio y caminó a abrir. Sabía que era _él_.

– Ranma… – murmuró.

– Hola, Akane…

No habían conversado desde que la chica se enteró que su _novio_ se iría a vivir aparte con sus padres. Y no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, estaba muy nerviosa. Carraspeó.

– Me alegro mucho de que vayas a vivir con okaasan– trató de sonreír lo más natural posible.

– ¿En serio…?

– Debes compartir con ella, se ha perdido muchos años de tu vida…

– Emm, Akane…

– Debe haber sido muy duro aceptar que otousan te llevara lejos para entrenar…

– Akane…

– Pero claro, como esposa de un artista marcial sabía que…

– ¡Akane!

– … tú…

– ¡Deja de hablar, mujer!, vine porque Nabiki me dijo que estabas triste pero…

No pudo terminar la frase. Una segunda mirada al rostro de Akane le indicó que, efectivamente, la chica estaba muy acongojada. Pero claro, el orgullo era más poderoso que la pena.

– No lo estoy – declaró, dibujando una sonrisa extraña.

– Estás mintiendo.

– No es cierto…

– Nos veremos en la escuela…

– Claro…

Se sentaron en el suelo sin seguir conversando. Akane levantó timidamente la mirada, escrutándolo en silencio.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– Por nada…

Ranma perdió la paciencia. Golpeó el suelo con el puño, tratando de amedrentarla con su furia.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Akane?, vengo aquí, esperando encontrarte llorando por mi causa y…

– ¿Llorando… por ti? – replicó, enojándose – ¿has estado viendo doramas últimamente?

– ¿Qué…?… me largo de aquí… ¡y pensar que creí que por fin harías algo lindo!

Se levantó de golpe, caminando rápidamente a la puerta corredera. La abrió, y giró la cabeza hacia la chica, que permanecía impávida en el suelo.

– ¡ERES FEA, NADA SEXY, TORPE Y NO TIENES PECHOS DECENTES QUE TOCAR!

– ¿Eh…? – no logró reaccionar hasta medio segundo después – ¡tú… TRASVESTI ESTUPIDO…! – gritó de vuelta, arrojándole una mesa – ¡qué bueno que no tendré que soportarte más!

Cerró de un golpazo y se sintió repentinamente agotada. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando de rabia y por el esfuerzo – maldito egocéntrico… ¡todo gira a tu alrededor! – murmuró, sintiendo lágrimas de humillación correr por su rostro – ¡egocéntrico, egocéntrico! – repetía sin parar, agitando los brazos enérgicamente, sintiendo que la rabia le devolvía toda su fuerza… hasta el punto en que no pudo detenerse – ¡TE ODIO, RANMA! – gritó, ignorando que toda la casa se había enterado de su discusión.

La mañana siguiente era el día fijado para que Los Saotome se fueran a vivir juntos, aparte de los Tendo. Y Akane no se presentó para despedirse.

– Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi marido y mi hijo – dijo Nodoka, haciendo una profunda reverencia al patriarca Tendo.

– No fue nada, por favor, vuelvan cuando gusten, ésta siempre será su casa – respondió el aludido.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Akane no está aquí? – observó Kasumi.

– Probablemente no quiera ver a su _novio_ dejar el lugar que compartieron durante meses… debe estar destrozada… – dijo Nabiki, agregando el melodrama faltante.

– _Tsk!, debería estar llorando en un rincón…_ – pensó Ranma, infinitamente furioso – _¿ni siquiera hoy podías hacer algo lindo por mi?, ¡eres tan tonta, Akane…!_ – dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la chica, sin esperanza de encontrarla.

Pero allí estaba. Con una expresión tan desolada que le congeló el corazón. Tragó saliva – _lo sabía, te mueres de tristeza por mi partida…_ – levantando una mano levemente, le hizo un gesto de despedida – Akane… si tan sólo no fueras así de torpe… me dejarías decirte que yo… también te extrañaré…– murmuró para si.

Akane contestó al gesto posando su mano en la ventana. Mirándolo fijamente, escribió una palabra en el vidrio… "IMBECIL"

Ranma enmudeció, furioso de nuevo. Articuló una palabra para que la chica pudiera leerle los labios… "MARIMACHO"

– ¡POR QUE NO TE VAS AHORA, PERVERTIDO ESTUPIDO! – gritó Akane, abriendo la ventana violentamente.

– ¡AHORA MISMO ME VOY, ASI NO TENGO QUE VERTE TODO EL TIEMPO, MUJER FEA Y RETORCIDA! – gritó Ranma, marchándose enrabiado y a paso militar.

– ¡Demonios! – masculló, dándose la vuelta para no verlo marchar – ¿es que nunca entenderás nada?

Se encontraron en la escuela un par de días después. Akane lo evitó una y otra vez, para disgusto de Ranma. Obviamente, Ukyo, Xian-Pu y Kodachi aprovecharon la ocasión para intentar conseguir el amor del chico, provocando que Akane hirviera en rabia constantemente… pero en silencio.

Durante el inicio de la clase de gimnasia, una vez que se había cambiado de ropa, la chica caminaba hacia el gimnasio tranquilamente cuando una mano la atrapó por la cintura y otra acalló su grito, viéndose caóticamente arrastrada hacia uno de los cuartos del aseo. Cuando pudo por fin liberarse, se dio cuenta que, como sospechaba, Ranma la había _secuestrado_.

– Eres un… ¿por qué no me pediste que nos encontráramos aquí? – jadeó.

– ¡Hubieras dicho que no!

– ¿Me lees la mente?

– Bueno… ¡ya está hecho!, ¿conversamos o no?

– De… de acuerdo… – carraspeó – ¿qué quieres?

– Bueno… desde que me fui, estás rara…

– No es cierto…

– Sí lo es…

– ¡Que no! – gritó – y si así fuera, ¿qué tanto te importa?

– Maldición, Akane… ¿no me extrañas, acaso?

La aludida se sonrojó, bajando los brazos y la mirada. Se sentó en el suelo.

– Sí… mucho…

– ¿Eso era tan difícil de reconocer?

– Es inútil que te lo diga… porque a ti eso no te importa…

– ¿Quién dice que no?

– Ese día que fuiste a _despedirte_ de mí, lo único que te interesaba era verme destrozada en un rincón, llorando por tu partida.

– No es verdad… además, tú te encargaste de dejarme bien en claro que te importa un carajo si vivimos en la misma casa o no.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ranma?, ¿que te dijera "por favor, no te vayas, me encantaría que siguiera todo como está" siendo que okaasan te necesita?

– Podrías haber sido linda conmigo… y haberme dicho algo como eso…

– Ahhh – suspiró, rendida – ¿por qué haces esto…?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Obligarme a decirte lo que siento sólo para acariciar tu ego…

– Tonta – murmuró, acercándose despacio – no es así…

Se sentó también en el suelo, de frente a ella. Mirándola en silencio, sintió el color abordar su rostro, con el corazón a mil por hora y la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre – _demonios, no de nuevo…_ – masculló dentro de sí – _ya la he abrazado varias veces… ¿por qué siempre me cuesta tanto?, debo ser un hombre, debo ser un hombre…_ – se recriminaba. Movió una mano, sujetándola y atrayéndola hacia él torpemente. Akane prácticamente cayó en sus brazos, y decidió no seguir enojada. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo con suavidad. Los latidos de sus corazones comenzaron a sincronizarse violentamente.

– Te extraño, Ranma…

– Yo también…

Akane levantó la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más aún.

– Te quiero mucho… no me importa lo _egocéntrico_ que seas…

– …

Despacio, Ranma cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de ella, besando de a poco. Concentrado en su labor, acarició suavemente con su lengua los contornos de la boca de Akane, logrando que la abriera para, ahora, besarse completamente y sin pudor. Pasó una mano por su pequeña cintura, acariciando y subiendo gradualmente el erotismo entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que subía físicamente por las curvas de la chica. Llegó a los senos, amasándolos despacio, y luego apasionadamente. Una de sus manos subió más, llegando a la nuca y sujetándola con firmeza.

– Dijiste que no tengo pechos decentes que puedas tocar… – susurró Akane, en medio de un beso húmedo.

– Shhh… tonta…

Sin poder contenerse, sujetó sus muñecas y se abalanzó ligeramente sobre ella, haciendo que chocara contra unas cajas apiladas.

– Ranma…

– ¿Te asusté?

– No…

Con una mano la despojó de la camiseta de gimnasia, quitándosela sin romperla. La otra mano bajó lentamente a una zona no explorada. Palpó despacio, agradeciendo lo único bueno que le ha dado la maldición de Jusenkyo: un gran conocimiento del cuerpo femenino y las zonas erógenas correspondientes. Sin dejar de besarla, recorrió con cuidado, y el repentino cambio en la respiración de Akane le indicó que iba por buen camino. Cambió un poco el rumbo y deslizó la palma por el muslo, levantándole la pierna ligeramente. Continuó explorando por el glúteo, volviendo luego al centro del placer. La acarició con calma, sin pensar en lo que hacía, porque sabía que analizar sus acciones significaría enrojecer y volverse torpe como siempre. Siguió besando y deslizó sus labios húmedos por el contorno de la piel de Akane, suave y blanca. Llegó al cuello, donde su aroma dulce de verano lo esperaba.

La chica por su lado, al sentir el contacto tibio en su zona sur se agitó, enterrando inconscientemente sus uñas en la espalda de Ranma. Se movió un poco, porque una de las cajas le hería la espalda y al hacerlo, una lluvia de implementos de aseo cayó alrededor de ellos. Pero estaban tan concentrados en sus cuerpos que casi no se dieron cuenta. Sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas y sincronizadas, que se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Se miraron, jadeando y ligeramente sudorosos. Ranma posó su mano en el seno izquierdo de Akane, presionando suavemente para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Le gustaba hacer eso…

¡PAM PAM PAM!

– ¿HAY ALGUIEN DENTRO DEL CUARTO DE LIMPIEZA? – gritó alguien desde fuera.

– Diablos… – masculló entre dientes.

– Ven, Ranma… si entra, aquí no nos verá – dijo Akane, conduciéndolo rápidamente a un rincón, escondidos entre otro montón de cajas.

El profesor entró usando la llave y revisó, encontrando desordenado el lugar pero sin rastro de alumnos dentro. Salió poniendo el seguro de nuevo.

– Si este cuarto tiene llave… ¿cómo lograste abrirlo?

– Le robé una copia al director – sonrió, mostrándola orgulloso.

– ¡Eres increíble!

– Akane… quiero preguntarte algo…

– ¿Si?

– Este… ¿has… subido un poco de peso en estos días que me fui?

– ¿¡EH!?

– Digo… tus pechos… están un poco más grandes…

– ¡Oh!, ¿lo dices en serio, Ranma? – lo miró con ojos extra brillantes.

– Sí…

– Ahhh… qué feliz soy…

– _Si le digo que sus caderas también, me va a matar_ – pensó, usando por primera vez un poco de inteligencia emocional

Se levantaron, sacudiendo sus ropas. Akane se puso la camiseta de nuevo, y mientras lo hacía Ranma notó que tenía un ligero corte en la espalda. La detuvo.

– Espera… ¿cómo te heriste aquí?

– ¿Eh? – se giró, intentando ver – no me di cuenta… había una caja que me molestaba… pero… no es nada.

– Creo que debemos buscar otro lugar para encontrarnos…

– Bueno, ya que lo mencionas… – balbuceó – en mi habitación, más tarde…

– Cla… claro…

– Sólo si quieres…

– Sí quiero…

Se quedaron mudos, con la cara encendida y mirando el suelo, sin recordar que, segundos antes, se besaban y acariciaban sin ningún miedo. Finalmente, Akane dio un paso adelante y lo besó, rodeándolo por el cuello. Ranma correspondió, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. Un rato después se separaron.

– Nos vemos en la noche… – le sonrió Akane, abriendo la puerta con cuidado antes de salir.

El chico enmudeció, porque la frase de despedida le quedó dando vueltas sin control – _en la noche…_ – repitió, sintiendo que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Empezó a sudar copiosamente – _¿quiso decir lo que creo que quiso decir cuando me invitó a su habitación en la noche?_ – pensó, aceleradamente – _maldición… de nuevo, no me puedo acobardar. Debo ser un hombre, debo comportarme como un hombre…_ – se decía a si mismo.

Durante la cena, Ranma estuvo mudo. Nodoka lo notó, y cuando su marido no estaba cerca, decidió hablar con su hijo.

– Ranma, ¿estás bien?

– Sí, ofukuro, no te preocupes.

– ¿Has visto a Akane-chan?, no ha venido a visitarnos…

– Ella está bien…

– Debe extrañarte mucho, ¿por qué no vas a visitarla?

– Lo haré.

Más tarde, Nodoka se dio cuenta que Ranma salía silenciosamente de la casa, e intuyó hacia donde se dirigía – eso, hijo mío, te estás comportando como todo un hombre… ¡me haces tan feliz! – y secó lágrimas de emoción con la manga de su kimono.

Akane lo esperaba en el balcón de su habitación. Llevaba una falda corta y una polera ceñida al cuerpo. Pensaba en lo ocurrido durante esos días de _separación_ y llegó a una conclusión: su ausencia le dolía más de lo que esperaba. Suspiró, sujetando su frente con la mano, apoyándose en el barandal – diablos… me duele más que nunca cuando lo veo con Xian-Pu-san colgada de su cuello… ¿qué puedo hacer con mi carácter? – murmuró, sin darse cuenta que Ranma estaba al lado suyo.

– ¿Akane?

– ¡Ranma!, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? – gritó, asustada.

– Llegué recién, pero te vi tan concentrada en tus pensamientos…

– Maldición…

– Akane… dime una cosa… – y tabaleó los dedos, nervioso – ¿estás… segura de… que lo hagamos?

-o-

**Hola a todas mis seguidoras! :D gracias primero que todo por hacer que este, originalmente "One-Shot" se convirtiera en un fanfic normal :D**

**Agradecer primero a Vale, Mille y Andrea por animarme a continuar :D**

**También a quienes me han dejado sus reviews: JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, psicomari, allissha, gracias por leerme ^^**

**Qué puedo decir de este cap?, bueno, mi inspiración aquí fue la canción de Cyndi Lauper, la escuché constantemente mientras escribía xD ahora la interrogante es… bueno, son dos: cual será la próxima canción?, Akane aceptará a Ranma en sus sábanas? xD**

**Espero inspirarme luego para terminar mi fanfic de Inuyasha xDD**

**Nos vemos pronto en el próximo cap! ;)**


	4. Human

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación única y exclusiva de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé para hacer algo a mi gusto, cuidando de mantener el espíritu y algunos hechos de su creación, pero sin ella nada de esto sería posible :)**

**-o-**

**Chapter 4: "Human" by The Human League**

Akane y Ranma se miraron fijamente a través de la noche oscura. La primera, con la boca abierta sin comprender aún la última frase de su _novio_. El segundo, con la cara encendida y taquicardia.

– ¿Qué… dices?

– Bueno… si quieres que lo hagamos… por mí está bien…

– Ranma… ¿estás pensando que tú… y yo… tengamos…? – balbuceó, roja como un tomate.

– No se me había ocurrido… pero… como me invitaste hoy… pensé que tú… que tú querías…

– ¡N… no…! o sea… ¡no ahora…!

Akane apoyó las manos en la baranda, regulando su respiración agitada.

– Ranma… te pedí que vinieras porque… te extraño… no…

– ¡Eres tan difícil de entender! … siempre me das señales cruzadas de lo que quieres… me dejas confundido todo el tiempo…

La chica levantó la mirada. Sus ojos color miel brillaron a la luz de la luna. Las estrellas se reflejaron en sus pupilas. Ranma se alteró ligeramente – _eres tan hermosa… cuando estás así, me vuelves loco…_ – pensó, conteniendo la respiración. Avanzó lentamente, resguardando la mejilla de Akane con su mano. Ésta cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. El viento se hizo presente, un viento cálido de verano, que trajo consigo el aroma a bosque de su amado Ranma. Tomándola por la cintura, el joven la abrazó fuertemente y la besó, sin pensar. Akane se colgó de él, permitiendo que la levantara, la transportara desde el balcón a la habitación, y la depositara despacio en su propia cama. Se volvieron un nudo de brazos y piernas, rodando por el cobertor. Finalmente, la cordura volvió a sus mentes.

– Todavía no… – jadeó Ranma.

– ¿Ahora tú no quieres?

– No es eso… Akane, será cuando estemos… preparados, ¿estás de acuerdo?

– Sí… – sonrió

– ¡HIJO MIO, ERES TAN VARONIL! – gritó Nodoka desde fuera.

– ¿OFUKURO?

– Ranma, estoy tan orgulloso de ti… ¡por fin están dando fruto tantos años de entrenamiento! – era la voz de Genma, profundamente emocionado.

– ¡¿OYAJI?!

– Hija mía, qué feliz me haces… – lloraba Soun.

– Deberían casarse ya, ¿no, otousan? – observó Nabiki.

– Quizás sea buena idea – sonrió Kasumi con dulzura.

Akane corrió a la puerta como un huracán.

– ¡POR QUE NO SE VAN DE AQUÍ!

– No te ofendas, Akane-chan.

– Querida hija, ¿esto significa que te casarás por fin con Ranma?

– ¡No te metas, otousan!

– Akane-chan… por qué me hablas así… – sollozó el pobre papá Tendo.

– ¡Métanse todos en sus propios asuntos! – gritó, cerrando de golpe.

Acezando, intentó recomponer su respiración alborotada. Se fijó en Ranma, que parecía una estatua sin vida, rígido sobre la cama, pálido como una doncella y sudoroso como un enfermo. Tragó saliva.

– Ranma… ¿estás bien?

– Ellos… nos…

– No nos vieron. Deben haber escuchado algo.

– Pero… saben…

– Y nosotros, por nuestro lado, sabíamos que se enterarían en algún momento.

– Pero… tan pronto…

– ¿Eh?

Se dio cuenta que su _fiancee_ no reaccionaría a menos que tomara medidas drásticas al respecto. Sacó su querido mazo y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza con él.

– ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, AKANE!?

– ¡Hasta que por fin reaccionaste…!

– ¿Te parece que es como para quedarnos tan tranquilos?

– ¿Te parece que hicimos algo malo?

– ¡No he dicho nada de eso!

– Pues entonces deja de preocuparte. Ya está hecho, nuestra familia es curiosa y sabíamos que esto pasaría. Déjalo ya.

– Pero… ¡no quería que me vieran contigo…!

Y esa tonta frase contenía todo lo que Akane no quería escuchar. Se quedó muda, procesando la información de a poco. Comprendiendo en un rincón de su cerebro que Ranma era, es y será un imbécil, un idiota del que se enamoró perdidamente, un inmaduro, egocéntrico, patético medio-hombre, que ni siquiera era capaz de _darle su lugar junto a él_. Se enderezó, con un rictus amargo en la boca, conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas de humillación que escapaban, como un torrente, de sus ojos.

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo torpes que fueron sus palabras y trató de componer la situación, a su modo muy _particular_.

– A… Akane… lo dije mal… no… no era eso… quise decir… no es momento de que estemos juntos… no, eso tampoco, yo… – balbuceó, incoherente.

– Cállate...

– Escucha…

– ¡No!

A manotazos, Akane limpiaba de su rostro las malditas lágrimas que caían sin control.

– Vete ahora – murmuró, con la mandíbula apretada.

– ¡Escúchame primero…! – la tomó bruscamente de un brazo, obligándola a sostener su mirada.

– ¡TE ODIO, RANMA! – le gritó a la cara – ¡no debí nunca enamorarme de ti…!

– ¿Eso piensas? – respondió, con una sonrisa torcida.

– …

– Me voy entonces.

– ¿Qué…? Imbécil… no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí… ¡si tanta vergüenza te da que te vean conmigo, una chica fea, torpe, nada sexy y sin pechos decentes, entonces nuestro compromiso está roto desde ahora mismo!

– ¡Excelente, porque no quiero por _novia_ a una histérica, marimacho como tú!

– ¡LARGATE YA! – gritó, abriendo la puerta corredera y pateando a Ranma en dirección al cielo, como siempre.

Cerró las cortinas y mordió su puño, profundamente dolida. Sabía que había _sobre reaccionado_ pero no pudo con su carácter… más que lo que dijo, le dolió que no la reconociera, digamos, _formalmente_. Se sentía despreciada y confundida.

– ¿Por qué siempre te creo, Ranma? – sollozó, ordenando sus ideas.

-o-

Muy entrada la noche, el chico no conseguía dormir. Pensaba en la absurda pelea con Akane, sin entender aún qué había pasado. A su ver, él no había hecho nada tan grave. Estaba acostumbrado a las exageraciones en el carácter de su _novia/prometida/ex-novia/novia-para-mí_ pero en esta ocasión rayaba en lo ridículo – _¿qué demonios ocurrió, entonces? _– pensó, inmensamente confuso.

Repasó uno a uno sus encuentros, conversaciones, tanto como su cerebro se lo permitía. Conocía a la perfección la memoria "selectiva" de Akane, que sólo recuerda sus errores comunicativos, y sabía que sólo retendría una frase: _"¡no quería que me vieran contigo…!"_

– _¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido con las palabras?_ – se recriminó – _pero mi culpa es sólo parcial… Akane exageró, como siempre. Qué carácter más horrible, ¿y encima dice que ojalá no se hubiera enamorado de mi?, diablos… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?... voy a esperar que se disculpe conmigo… sí, eso haré, de seguro se dio cuenta de su estupidez… debe estar muriéndose de ganas de reconciliarse conmigo… sí, esperaré…_ – sonrió, quedándose dormido suavemente.

-o-

Akane caminaba a la escuela, con cara de evidente noche de insomnio. Iba bostezando, cuando divisó a un viejo conocido… y se detuvo en seco. Imposible, no era él… y sin embargo, se acercaba a ella con intención de saludarla. Dio un paso atrás, temerosa de estar equivocada.

– ¿Eres… eres Shinnosuke-kun…? – balbuceó.

– Hola, Akane-chan – sonrió el joven.

– ¡Increíble… estás muy cambiado!

– El _musgo de la vida_ que ojiisan y tú me consiguieron ha hecho que mi salud se restablezca por completo… ojiisan me contó la historia muchas veces para que no la olvide – dijo suavemente, tomando las manos de Akane.

– ¡Es maravilloso!, cuando Ranma y yo nos fuimos te veías bien… ¡pero ahora estás radiante!

– Gracias…

– ¿Y qué haces en Nerima, Shinnosuke-kun?

– Bueno… yo… ojiisan está en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, está muy bien. Sólo le están haciendo los chequeos habituales. Él me dijo que mencionaste vivir en este barrio… y pensé… que a lo mejor…

– No lo recuerdas, pero tú salvaste mi vida hace muchos años… y no pude agradecerte apropiadamente cuando fui a Ryugenzawa…

– Tu novio lo hizo…

– _¿Ranma le… es posible?_ – pensó, con el corazón acelerando de a poco – _no lo creo… Shinnosuke-kun tiene pésima memoria, a lo mejor lo dice para hacerme sentir bien… pero…_

– Sé que tengo una memoria horrible, pero por alguna razón, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar…

– _Diablos, me leyó la mirada…_

– Akane-chan… hay algo que quisiera decirte… que no pude hacer antes que te fueras con él… – añadió, tomando las manos de la chica otra vez.

Akane no se retiró por el profundo agradecimiento que aún sentía hacia él.

– Dime…

– Yo… sé que tienes novio… pero… no podía seguir mi vida sabiendo que no te lo había dicho…

– ¿Eh…?

– Akane-chan… me gustas…

– _Sí… su memoria es un asco_ – sonrió automáticamente – eres muy amable, Shinnosuke-kun, tus sentimientos son muy importantes para mí… pero…

– Lo sé… solamente quería que lo supieras…

– Gracias…

– ¡AKANE!

Ese grito era de Ranma. La aludida se giró, y vio que su _novio/prometido/ex-novio/lo-que-sea_ la miraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Rápidamente, escondió sus manos y enrojeció involuntariamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó fríamente, aún dolida con la última discusión.

– Esa es mi línea.

– ¿Te acuerdas de Shinnosuke-kun? – lo señaló.

– Por supuesto.

– Él…

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – interrumpió Ranma.

Shinnosuke lo miró, confundido por el tono desafiante que utilizó. Recordó de pronto que tuvo las manos de Akane entre las suyas (ya había olvidado ese detalle) y que probablemente lo trató así por ese motivo, y decidió que tiraría un poco del hilo, a ver qué pasaba.

– Vine a agradecerles a ti y Akane-chan el haberme salvado. Ojiisan no ha permitido que olvide su noble gesto.

– Eehh… de nada… – respondió, algo avergonzado – pero… no era necesario que vinieras de tan lejos para eso…

– Ojiisan está haciéndose unos exámenes en el hospital cercano.

– Ya…

– También vine a decirle a Akane-chan algo importante para mí.

– _Oh no…_ – se asustó – _no lo digas…_

– ¿Y qué sería?

– ¡Ranma! – interrumpió – ¡no es tu asunto!

– ¡Cierto!, olvidaba que anoche rompiste nuestro compromiso.

– ¿De verdad, Akane-chan?

– …

– ¿Lo ves?, es cierto. En ese caso, eres libre de decirle lo que quieras.

– Yo… no…

– Akane-chan… me gustas…

– _Lo olvidó de nuevo…_

– Seguramente él será un mejor novio que yo… ¿no, Akane?

– ¡Cállate!, ¡a ti te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo!

– ¡Yo no dije eso!

– ¡Sí que lo hiciste, palabra por palabra!

– ¡Si me escucharas de verdad alguna vez en tu vida entenderías que no quise decir eso!

Shinnosuke se sentía como en una guerra, al medio de la metralla. Pensó que a lo mejor tenía alguna oportunidad ahora que Akane estaba _libre_, y decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse. Sacó un lápiz, y se anotó en el brazo su plan a seguir. Y mientras hacía eso, el ambiente estaba de cortarse con un cuchillo.

– Aún te quedan, al menos, dos _novias_ más… – observó la chica, con sonrisa torcida.

– _"Al menos"_ ellas me tratan bien.

– ¿Bueno, qué haces aquí aún?, búscalas y que te consuelen.

– Claro que sí. Y cocinan de verdad, no hacen intentos fallidos como tú.

– Eso…

– También son femeninas y suaves.

– Ranma…

– Y además, tienen pechos _de verdad_.

– …

– ¿Quieres pelear? – la desafió, montando guardia.

Shinnosuke se interpuso entre ambos con firmeza. Apartó a la chica, dirigiendo su furia contra Ranma.

– Basta, no te permito que le hables así a Akane-chan. Un caballero nunca se comportaría de esa forma.

– Tú no te metas.

– Shinnosuke-kun, acompáñame… – sugirió Akane, tomándolo de un brazo.

– ¿Por qué lo tratas tan familiarmente? – dijo Ranma, visiblemente molesto.

– ¿Estás celoso? – replicó la chica, con un gesto burlón en el rostro.

Ranma se quedó mudo, intentando articular alguna respuesta _genial_, pero no la consiguió. Por el contrario, se puso rojo de vergüenza y tembloroso, además.

Akane, aprovechando, se dio media vuelta y partió a paso ligero con Shinnosuke, que iba tan mudo como su rival – _siento como si me usaran…_ – pensó, nervioso.

– _¿Por qué, Akane?, la vez anterior finalmente comprendí… porque este tipo podía morir y no querías herir sus sentimientos, pero… ¿ahora qué?, será… ¿realmente soy tan mal novio?_ – pensaba velozmente, con los puños crispados e infinitamente humillado – _Akane, eres tan tonta… dices que nunca entiendo nada… ¿y tú, me entiendes a mí? Digo... ¿te pusiste a pensar alguna vez en cómo me siento?, es tan difícil saber qué quieres, comprender lo que me pides… me das señales cruzadas todo el tiempo… no puede ser todo culpa mía, ¿cierto?, pero…_ – relajó un poco la postura, suspirando – _qué puedo hacer… vale la pena por ti, por ver tu sonrisa, Akane…_

-o-

– Gracias por venir.

– De nada – respondió Akane, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

Ella y Shinnosuke se juntaron en una cafetería por la tarde, después de clases. Durante el día, ni siquiera quiso mirar a Ranma, pero sabía que no la perdía de vista. Siempre a punto de querer decirle algo, y arrepintiéndose a último minuto. Eso la sacaba de quicio – _si quieres algo, háblame por dios santo… no es necesario que me espíes, como un pervertido, inmaduro…_ – pensaba, decepcionada. Ella misma tenía ganas de hablar con él… pero no sabía por donde empezar. Quería dejar su orgullo de lado y reconocer que había exagerado al tratarlo así, pero el sólo imaginar la reacción de Ranma la frenaba – _seguramente diría algo como "¡JA JA JA, lo sabía!, pero como soy un extraordinario ser humano, te perdono, no te preocupes, no llores más…", ése maldito egocéntrico… ¿qué puedo hacer?_

El sonido de la cucharilla en el café de su acompañante la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Sonrió, avergonzada.

– Perdóname… tengo la cabeza en la luna…

– No te preocupes… ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Akane-chan?

– Gracias, eres muy amable… estaremos bien…

– ¿Estaremos…?

– Oh… este… digo…

– Estás preocupada por tu novio…

Akane no supo que responder. Notó, sin embargo, que una de las camareras la observaba atentamente… la miró, su rostro se le hacía familiar – _no… no es posible…_ – nerviosa, tomó un poco de jugo rápidamente, e hizo una mueca involuntaria.

– ¿Estás bien, no te gusta tu jugo? – preguntó Shinnosuke, preocupado.

– Sí… no… no es eso… – respondió, tragando rápidamente – ¿tu café?

– Está… rico… – le sonrió, cordial – _está asqueroso…_ – lloró silenciosamente.

– ¡Hola!, espero que lo estén pasando muy bien juntos, ¡jajaja! – apareció sorpresivamente la _camarera_ – les traigo más jugo y café, cortesía de la casa...

– No quiero más café… por favor...

– ¿Eres…?

– ¿La señorita está disfrutando de la cita con su novio? – preguntó la camarera misteriosa, dejando la bandeja.

– ¡No es una cita!

– ¿En serio?, ¡pues parece que se llevaran muy bien!

– ¿Por qué hace esto, señorita?

– ¡Perdón!, sólo quería saber si está todo bien con nuestro servicio… sigan disfrutando…

No cabía duda. Era _Ranma-chan_. ¿Es que no era capaz de hablarle directamente, sin utilizar ridículos disfraces para hacerle notar lo celoso que estaba?

Sin embargo… algo de aquello, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, la hacía sentir importante… aunque fuera de una forma tan absurda, este tipo de reacciones le recordaba a la única vez que Ranma le dijo _"te quiero"_… a veces lo dudaba, pues no había vuelto a decirlo, ni siquiera cuando ella se lo manifestaba, pero ahora sabía, no tenía duda alguna, que fue sincero. Decidió que era tiempo de actuar diferente, de no esperar siempre que él diera el primer paso _– lo amo… ¿desde cuándo lo amo tanto?, mis sentimientos han crecido demasiado…, no es justo que sea así con él…_ – su corazón latió, furioso.

– Discúlpame, Shinnosuke-kun – dijo Akane, parándose de la mesa.

Lo buscó en el callejón, detrás de la cafetería. Estaba botando la peluca al basurero, mientras se sentaba en un cajón, aún en ropas de mujer. Se acercó a él… a _ella_, en ese minuto. Colocándose detrás, se agachó para llegar a su altura, y lo abrazó suavemente.

– Perdón, Ranma…

Sus manos se encontraron con la anatomía femenina de su novio, lo que no le impidió aferrarse a él, en espera de una respuesta. Ese cuerpo menudo era cálido, le daba mucha paz… buscó con la nariz su aroma a bosque maduro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Las nubes se oscurecieron, juntándose con rapidez.

– Soy un estúpido. Estoy siempre al borde de arruinar todo. No sé cómo comportarme contigo, digo exactamente lo contrario a lo que pienso... de hecho, cuando hago algo bueno, es porque no me he detenido a analizarlo, esa es la única razón. Trato de…

– Espera… – murmuró Akane, suavemente – yo también cometo muchos errores. Te pido demasiado, y no te ayudo en nada. Te reprocho que nunca me entiendes, cuando yo no me pongo en tu lugar. Sé que es difícil… estar conmigo, a veces puedo ser una persona horrible.

Ranma dio vuelta la cabeza, observándola con sus ojos femeninos.

– Mi carácter es lo más _insufrible_ del universo… siempre pienso lo peor, porque me asusto… me da miedo… – sonrió tristemente – finalmente, tan sólo soy humana, hecha de carne y hueso. Sufro pensando en que un día te aburrirás de mi mal humor… – mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo la humedad asomar a sus ojos – pero hoy me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado…

Levantó la mirada, permitiendo que una lágrima dibujara el contorno suave de su rostro.

– … y es que, Ranma… te amo demasiado, más de lo que pensaba… y eso me hace actuar como una idiota…

Un trueno resonó en el cielo. El agua comenzó a caer suavemente… una lluvia de verano. Ranma, en silencio, se levantó y ayudó a su novia para que también lo hiciera. Se miraron, sin soltarse, mientras se empapaban.

Levantó una mano, apartando el flequillo mojado de los ojos de Akane. La recorrió con cuidado, deteniéndose en la mejilla. La acarició con ternura, sin sonreír. Se acercó, apegando su frente con la de ella. Eran _casi_ del mismo alto.

– Perdóname. Quiero besarte, pero así no puedo…

– Tonto…

Akane cerró los ojos, y rodeándolo por los hombros, lo besó. Y no le importó su forma femenina, ni lo que pudiera pensar un caminante distraído… era Ranma, su novio, ella lo sabía y bastaba con eso.

– Eres tú… siempre eres tú, no importa como luzcas… – susurró Akane, en medio de un beso húmedo por la lluvia y la pasión.

-o-

**Hola!, como siempre, primero que todo agradecer sus reviews *.* me encanta cuando me escriben, es el mejor "combustible" que pueden entregarme xD es cursi, pero es en serio :)**

**¿Qué puedo decir de este cap?, mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas, "Human" me di cuenta que calzaba a la perfección con estos dos: son atrozmente humanos y por eso viven metiendo la pata xD.**

**Se me ocurrió incluir a Shinnosuke porque, tal como me dijo una de mis lectoras favoritas, Ranma también merece sufrir un poquito :D como va a ser que la pobre Akane se lleve toda la presión?**

**Mis más profundos agradecimientos, como siempre, a quienes se encargan de recordarme escribir cuando tengo tiempo libre xD Vale, Mille y Andrea :) me encanta el interés que demuestran por leerme!**

**Por supuesto, también a Rutabi, GenRubi88, allissha, JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, psicomari, y a tod s quienes me comiencen a leer :D muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí!**

**Aún intento inspirarme con Inuyasha, está complicado pero creo que ya estoy por terminarlo xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D**


	5. What about love?

**Chapter 5: "What about love?" by Heart.**

Es invierno. La nieve cubría gran parte de la ciudad. Akane despertó suavemente aquella mañana, presintiendo sus próximos 18 años. Mientras abría los ojos despacio, comenzó a pensar (como hacía siempre al levantarse, casi de forma obsesiva) en el último tiempo transcurrido desde la _boda arruinada_. Se incorporó suavemente en la cama, suspirando. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y las dudas crecían a cada momento. No en vano habían pasado cerca de 6 meses desde aquel _incidente_.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Cuando Ranma fue a Jusenkyo junto con sus _amigos_ para curar su maldición obteniendo el _nannichuan_, y rescatar de paso a Xian-Pu, Akane quedó en Japón, esperándolo. Antes de que su novio marchase, sin embargo, se reunieron secretamente en el techo, donde habían tenido algunas de sus conversaciones más importantes desde que se conocían_…_

– _¿Irás a despedirme mañana, Akane?_

– _Su… supongo…_

– _No quisiera… irme sin verte… antes…_ – tabaleó los dedos. Volteó la cabeza, enfocándose en sus ojos – _y también ver tu sonrisa…_ – pensó.

– _Perdóname, Ranma…_ – arregló su flequillo, nerviosa – _me duele mucho que te vayas… pero… _

– _Volveré, como un hombre completo, para ti. Sólo espérame._

– _Sí…_

Era de noche. Akane estaba casi de lado, apoyando una mano en las tejas. La otra, nerviosa, jugueteaba con su vestido. Ranma, sentado, se giró completamente hacia ella, para verla bien. La encontró hermosa como siempre, con la piel pálida por el reflejo de la luna, las mejillas rojas de emoción y los labios sonrosados, húmedos, expectantes. Pensó que _quería besarla_… quizás cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que se volvieran a encontrar. La rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, sujetándola contra su cuerpo, y con la mano libre tomó la de Akane, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Exhaló, mirándola con deseo. Se mojó los labios, y la besó, cerrando los ojos despacio, saboreándola a cada instante. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el beso se transformaba, de casi tímido a apasionado, las lenguas en caricias, los dedos explorando, nerviosos… Ranma volvió a su lugar favorito: los senos de su novia. Los acarició con su mano libre, olvidando el recato y deslizando la palma por dentro del brasier… ni siquiera se dio cuenta, no lo pensó, era la primera caricia _directa a la piel_ que daba a los pechos de Akane, y ella lo notó, pero no quiso decir nada pues sentía la pasión fluir desde si misma también… una de sus manos pasó por el cuerpo masculino de su _fiance_, recorriendo el camino que solía hacer, deleitándose con la dureza y definición de sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus serratos marcados. Su respiración varió de nuevo, la agitación se apoderó de su ritmo, sus labios enrojecieron abruptamente, y bajo su vientre volvió aquella sensación que la acosaba a veces, cuando pensaba en él. En la escuela le habían enseñado sobre eso, era algo muy placentero y conocía su origen: era Ranma. Levantó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior, la lujuria escapaba de sus ojos. El chico esbozó una sonrisa, porque le gustaba saber que Akane disfrutaba de sus caricias. Decidió incursionar por debajo del vestido, subiendo por el interior del muslo hasta llegar al _centro del placer_. Era la segunda vez que palpaba esos rincones, simplemente porque no se había atrevido de nuevo. Ahora que se iba a China, había perdido un poco el _miedo_. Acarició suavemente, provocando gemidos que Akane no pudo reprimir. Era gozo puro. Y al escucharla, la sangre se agolpó con más fuerza en _su propio centro de placer_. Akane sintió su dureza y no se asustó, ya lo había visto reaccionar así. También le gustaba saber lo que provocaba en él. No aguantó más y lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al de él para que la sintiera completamente. Ranma le correspondió, apretándola hasta que la hizo creer que perdía el aliento. Se hundió en el cuello de la chica, donde su aroma dulce de verano lo esperaba.

Y de pronto, perdieron el equilibrio.

Ranma se aferró al techo, sujetando a Akane fuertemente por la cintura. La subió, acomodándola junto a él de nuevo. Se miraron, y no aguantaron la risa. Nerviosa, agitada, pero risa al fin.

– _¡No es posible!_ – rió la chica, secando una lágrima _feliz_ de su mejilla.

– _¿Cómo es que siempre elegimos los peores lugares para esto?_ – carcajeó, mesándose el pelo nerviosamente.

Terminaron de festejar su _anécdota_, cuando recuperaron la seriedad inicial. Recordaron el motivo por el cual se habían juntado en el techo, sin decirle a nadie.

– _Ranma… vuelve pronto…_ – rogó.

– _Lo haré_ – dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

– _Te amo… _– le costaba decirlo, pero ya que se iba…

Ranma quiso corresponder, pero no pudo. Se puso rojo, y balbuceó ininteligiblemente – _mierda… ¿qué rayos está mal conmigo?, la estaba acariciando recién… ¿y ahora no puedo decir algo tan simple…? Le dije que la quiero una vez, pero no puedo decirle que la a…_ – y por mientras, seguía balbuceando incoherencias. Akane no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada y aceptó que a su _novio_ le costaba muchísimo expresar lo que sentía, a pesar de haber descubierto que cuando le daba el pie era más fácil… algunas cosas aún le eran muy difíciles de decir. No iba a presionarlo, decidió intentar no hacerlo más desde el día que se reconciliaron detrás de la cafetería, bajo una lluvia suave de verano. Acercándose despacio, depositó un beso tierno en sus labios, para animarlo.

– _Debes irte…_ – le sonrió, con toda la alegría que fue capaz, para que no se fuera con su rostro triste en la memoria.

– _Tu sonrisa es lo que me traerá de vuelta a ti, Akane…_ – pensó, dedicándole una última caricia en respuesta.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-o-

Akane se desperezó, bostezando ruidosamente. Saltó de la cama, vistiéndose para ir a trotar como todas las mañanas. Pensó si se encontraría con Ranma en el camino… y mientras se calzaba los pantalones, siguió recordando. Repasando… reviviendo… intentando, como ya era usual, comprender si tenía sentido seguir adelante o era mejor detenerse…

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Una vez Ranma se fue definitivamente a China, las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Akane fue capturada y en una impresionante batalla, estuvo a punto de morir. Y ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba. La _confesión de Ranma_.

Akane yacía en sus brazos, sin fuerzas para moverse o para decirle que estaba consciente. Sentía que Ranma le hablaba, y de a poco comenzó a escucharlo completamente, y a comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

– … _pero siempre estás entrometiéndote… ¿por qué tenías que involucrarte?, maldición Akane, tonta… ¿por qué no me dejaste ir?_ – se quedó un rato, mudo. Luego, golpeó su rostro a puño cerrado, recriminándose – _perdona, no me refiero a eso… lo que trato de decirte es… gracias. Lo siento tanto, Akane, soy un idiota con las palabras. Hay tantas cosas que siempre quise decirte… pero nunca pude sacar las palabras de mí. Una y otra vez, seguí tratando de decirte cómo me sentía de verdad, pero siempre lo hice mal. Terminaba molestándote y haciéndote enojar. Pero esa nunca fue mi intención… _– le apartó el flequillo de la cara, tiernamente – _despierta, Akane… hay algo que necesito hacerte saber. He esperado demasiado para decírtelo, pero ya no puedo más… ¿Akane, puedes oírme?, por favor… necesito que me escuches ahora… quería decirte…_ – sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de la chica – _¡QUERIA DECIRTE QUE TE AMO…! ¡AKANE!_ – gritó su nombre, desesperado. En ese momento, sintió que Akane lo llamaba suavemente. Comenzó a incorporarse con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla.

– _¡¿Akane?!_

– _Hola, Ranma…_ – le sonrió.

– _¡Está viva… está sonriendo!_ – pensó, emocionado – _Akane…_

– _Perdona… pude escuchar todo, es sólo que no tenía fuerzas para responderte…_

– _Eh... ¿EH?, ¿dijiste TODO?_

– _¡Sí!, cada palabra_ – contestó, feliz.

– _¡Mierda!, ¿qué estaba diciendo?... ¡ni siquiera puedo recordar!_ – enrojeció violentamente, entrando en estado de pánico máximo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-o-

Luego de eso, vino el desastre de la boda. Pero hubo un detalle que Akane no pasó por alto… cuando Ranma le preguntó por qué quería casarse con él, ella le respondió (para darle el pie de repetir la confesión) – _bueno… ¿tú me amas, no Ranma?_ – frase suficiente como para dejarlo en shock. Él le contestó, nervioso –_¿qué te hace pensar eso?_ – A lo que ella respondió, molesta – _te escuché, de alguna forma sé que te oí decirlo_ – entonces Ranma, al borde de un ataque, le replicó – _no… ¡no hay forma de que lo dijera en voz alta!_ – discutieron, _blah, blah, blah_. Resultado: desastre conocido por todos.

¿El detalle?, Ranma no negó el hecho de amarla. Simplemente sus nervios lo atacaron, se puso nervioso como siempre, habló tonterías, lo típico.

Akane, una vez pasada la rabia de la boda fallida, repasó en detalle lo ocurrido y se concentró, específicamente, en la confesión. Digamos, se _obsesionó_ con escucharle decir _las palabras mágicas _directamente a ella. No era que dudara de su amor, simplemente quería oírlo… – _supongo que soy una chica romántica, después de todo…_ – concluyó, avergonzada.

-o-

_**Flashback**_

Semanas después de lo ocurrido en la _"casi boda"_, Akane y Ranma seguían viéndose en la escuela, aunque los primeros días el chico estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a acercarse realmente. Eventualmente, volvieron a las andanzas en los cuartos de limpieza, a veces escondidos en la biblioteca, en algún salón vacío (con cuidado de que la profesora Hinako no los descubriera), otras ocasiones en la habitación de Akane, y una que otra vez en el techo, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

En una de esas sesiones de caricias, donde ambos perdían el aliento de tanto besarse y tocarse, Akane pensó que era momento de _jalar un poco los hilos, _por si resultaba esta vez.

– _¿Ranma…?_ – murmuró, suavemente.

– _¿Mmmm?_ – respondió, ocupado en saborear su cuello.

– _Yo…_

Y no pudo seguir, porque Ranma se desplazó rápidamente a su boca, para besarla. No supo si lo hizo a propósito, o no, el caso es que tampoco pudo decir lo que quería… y se sintió algo extraña.

Cuando se acomodaban la ropa de nuevo, Akane lo miró. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos desbordaban sus sentimientos. Ranma se dio vuelta de improviso y lo notó, los ojos de su chica brillaban de forma especial sólo cuando lo veían a _él_. Entendió su mirada y enrojeció, torpemente. Dejó de abotonarse la camisa, y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella. Se pasó una mano por la frente, nervioso.

– _A… Akane…_

– _¿Si, Ranma?_

– _Yo te… eh…_ – carraspeó – _te… yo… a ti…_

Akane suspiró, resignada a que quizás no lo escucharía pronto. En vez de golpearlo, que era algo que quería hacer (y luchaba consigo para no caer en lo mismo de nuevo), le sonrió cálidamente, intentando calmarlo. Tampoco quería recibir una declaración a la fuerza, a pesar de sus ansias por escucharlo…

– _Está bien, Ranma, te esfuerzas demasiado_ – le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

– _De nuevo, de nuevo…_ – pensó el aludido, con el corazón desbordando pasión de nuevo… esa forma en que le mostraba su sonrisa era demasiado para él – _eres tan hermosa, Akane… si tan sólo pudiera decirte cuánto te… te… como la vez que te creí muerta en Jusenkyo… ¿por qué no puedo?, son sólo dos simples palabras… me cuesta incluso decírmelo a mí mismo… ¿por qué…?_

– _Quisiera saber lo que piensas…_ – murmuró la chica, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

– _A… Akane…_ – tartamudeó, resguardando la caricia en su rostro – _yo… trato…_

Luego de un silencio, Ranma se quejó en voz alta.

– _¡AAGHHH!_ – gritó, jalándose el cabello como un loco – _¡demonios, Akane, me cuesta mucho hablarte cuando me miras tan enamorada…!_

– _¿Tan… enamorada?_ – repitió en su interior, retirando su mano y enrojeciendo gradualmente hasta brillar como un foco –_ yo… este…_ – balbuceó, tratando de responderle con su sarcasmo usual – _tú… no…_ – frunció el ceño –… _¡idiota! ¿cómo quieres que te mire, entonces?_

– _Akane_… s_é que me amas locamente, que no puedes vivir sin mí… lo entiendo, pero no es necesario que seas "taaan" demostrativa…_

– …

_**Fin Flashback**_

-o-

Akane sonrió con esa última frase de su recuerdo. Tan demostrativa… ¿así se había vuelto?, pensó que quizás había otro punto no tocado: _él no decía nada_. Después de unas semanas, no volvieron a tocar el asunto de la declaración, y todo quedó en… de nuevo, _nada_.

En clases, Ranma se giró para mirar a su chica. La vio distraída, casi sonriente y hermosa. Volvió la vista hacia su cuaderno y tragó saliva, pensando en algo que se había vuelto recurrente para él: Akane estaba un poco diferente. En el transcurso de esos 6 meses, mientras el invierno se instalaba definitivamente en Japón, la chica había cambiado un poco, y Ranma se dio cuenta. Ya no le gritaba como antes, no lo golpeaba, incluso no lo mandaba a volar de una patada como era usual, y le preocupaba su cambio. No sabía su origen, primero pensó que quizás estaba madurando… mal que mal, pronto cumpliría 18 años. Él ya los tenía (era un poco mayor) y cuando recibió su regalo, la mirada que le dio fue muy extraña. No dejaba de pensar en esos ojos… siempre expectantes, como esperando algo que no llegaba. Casi reflejaban _decepción_. Creía que a lo mejor ella se había cansado de batallar constantemente contra sus _otras novias_, o aún estaba enojada porque no se habían casado… – _será que… ¿será que ya no me quiere?_ – el corazón se le congeló en el pecho – _no… no puede ser… aunque… un momento _– se alertó – _¿hace cuanto que no me dice "te amo"?_

Un metro más allá, Akane no sabía que Ranma, como ella, estaba sumido en sus reflexiones. El día pasaba lento. Había estado toda la mañana casi sin prestar atención en clases. Mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Pensaba, pensaba… dibujaba en su cuaderno, jugaba con el lápiz, fingía leer el libro de álgebra, nadie hubiera adivinado que en realidad, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Nadie, excepto _alguien_.

No conseguía comprender por qué las cosas estaban así. Ellos seguían juntándose para sus _sesiones de caricias_, pero había algo raro, algo que no encajaba: la desilusión. Ése era el nombre perfecto para lo que su corazón sentía. Habían pasado más de 6 meses, y Ranma no había vuelto a decirle que la amaba, y era tanta su frustración, que comenzó a pensar que había imaginado todo… y con eso, empezó a dudar también si lo que él sentía era real…

En el almuerzo, Ranma se acercó.

– Akane…

– ¿Mmm?

– Esto… has estado en la luna hoy… ¿te sientes bien? – dijo, nervioso.

– Sí…

El chico se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando una mano en la mesa y con la otra tocando su mejilla. Akane enrojeció con la cercanía.

– No pareces tener fiebre… – dijo, mientras palpaba su frente.

– Me siento bien, te lo dije…

– ¡Ni-hao!

Era Xian-Pu y su entrada acostumbrada, aterrizando con la rueda delantera de la bicicleta en la cabeza de Ranma.

– ¡¿PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS TIENES QUE HACER ESO?! – gritó el joven, desconsolado.

– ¡Xian-Pu conversar urgente con airen! – respondió la amazona, abrazándolo.

– _Si quieres hablar con él, no es necesario que lo toques…_ – pensó Akane, silenciosamente enfurecida.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Xian-Pu conseguir _nannichuan_ para airen!

– ¿QUÉ? ¿EN SERIO? – la tomó por los hombros – ¡pero se suponía que ya no había más…!

– Xian-Pu tener muchos problemas para…

– ¿DÓNDE?.. ¿DÓNDEEEE? – gritaba Ranma, revisando por los rincones.

– No decir… antes, Ranma hacer deseo de Xian-Pu.

– ¡Por supuesto!, sólo dime… ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

– _Estúpido…_ – Akane mordió su labio inferior.

– Airen besar a Xian-Pu, y decir _wo ai ni…_

– ¡NI DE BROMA! – gritó Akane, parándose de la silla.

– ¿Sólo quieres eso? ¡De acuerdo!… – dijo Ranma, ignorando totalmente a su _prometida_.

– ¿Lo… lo harás?

– Akane, es sólo un beso… ¿no quieres que deshaga mi maldición, acaso? – respondió, volteándose hacia ella.

– ¡No digas que es sólo un beso!, además Xian-Pu-san siempre te mete en problemas cuando trae las _supuestas_ curas, y nunca es verdad… ¿por qué vas a creerle esta vez?

Silenciosamente, sus compañeros de clases formaron un círculo, dejándolos al medio para poder apreciar mejor la discusión.

– Chica ruda equivocarse – dijo la amazona, pasando una mano por su cabello – Xian-Pu conseguir muy difícil _nannichuan_ para airen…

– Manipuladora… – murmuró. Volviéndose a Ranma – ¿lo harás…?

– Este…

– Claro… vete ya, entonces…

– Hey… ¿qué haces?

– Ya sabes… – murmuró, poniéndose de pie – no me quedaré a ver esto. No me quedaré cerca tampoco – se encaminó a la puerta.

– ¿Cómo…? espera… – la retuvo por un brazo, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada – ¿cómo puedes ser tan necia?

– ¡No me llames necia!

– ¡Tonta!

– …

– ¡Eres _absurdamente_ tonta, Akane!

– No sólo tienes que besarla – murmuró, bajando la mirada – además debes decirle que la amas…

– ¿Eh…?

– Cierto, olvidaba que no sabes nada de chino…

– …

– ¿Lo harás, Ranma?

– Akane… – pensó un momento, luego prosiguió – debo deshacerme de esta maldición como sea… aunque tenga que _sacrificarme_ – pronunció la palabra muy bajo, para que Xian-Pu no lo escuchara – ¿lo sabes, no?

– Sí… lo sé… – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, rendida ante la realidad – ojalá tu _sacrificio_ no sea en vano…

– Son sólo palabras, Akane…

La chica sintió un duro bloque de hielo en su pecho. Sonrió tristemente para él, mientras sus ojos evitaban mirarlo para no revelar su dolor.

– Sí que lo son…

Ranma soltó suavemente su brazo y la dejó ir, con _esa_ _sensación_ de que algo no estaba bien. Le dio la impresión de que Akane estaba muy dolida por sus palabras, pero no comprendía el motivo. Bueno, podría pensar en eso después, una vez curara su maldición. Ranma tomó a Xian-Pu de un brazo y se alejaron.

Llegaron a un rincón escondido de la escuela.

– Haré lo que me pides. ¿Dónde está el _nannichuan_? – exigió el chico.

– Airen primero decir _wo ai ni _y besar a Xian-Pu – replicó la amazona – antes, Ranma tratar de escapar con _nannichuan_…

– No lo haré. Sólo quiero saber si es verdad – insistió.

La chica sacó de su escote un estuche con una jeringa, se lo mostró y rápidamente lo guardó de nuevo.

– Cambiar ADN de airen, hombre siempre. _Nannichuan_ modificado – dijo, en su precario japonés.

– _Lo único que faltaba…_ – pensó con ironía.

– Ahora, Ranma cumplir promesa… – se acercó ligeramente – airen cuando hombre de nuevo, querer a Xian-Pu y olvidar a chica ruda.

– Voy a cumplir – respondió.

– Ranma, no intentar trucos. Xian-Pu rompe cura si intentar trucos.

– No lo haré.

El joven acortó un poco más las distancias entre ellos. La tomó por los hombros para pronunciar aquella frase fatal: _"te amo"_

Su corazón se aceleró, porque cuando pensó en decirlo una imagen vino a su memoria, automáticamente. Era Akane.

"_Y es que, Ranma… te amo demasiado, más de lo que pensaba… y eso me hace actuar como una idiota…"_

"_Ranma, vuelve pronto… te amo…"_

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué había dejado de decirle eso, que tanto le gustaba escuchar?... ¿sería que ya no lo amaba? – _imposible… no puede ser eso, sí que me quiere… su mirada me lo dice cuando la acaricio… su mirada… dice… un momento_ – se detuvo. Xian-Pu lo miró confundida – _esto… ¿será que se siente mal porque yo no se lo he dicho a ella?... es ridículo… pero… es Akane, todo puede ser… _– miró a la chica amazona frente a él – _si ése es el caso… ¿estoy yo dispuesto a pronunciar esa frase antes de poder decírsela a __mi__ novia?_

Soltó los hombros de Xian-Pu con suavidad, mientras apretaba los puños.

– Escúchame…

-o-

La encontró escondida detrás de unas cajas, en uno de los cuartos de limpieza que solían visitar. Puso llave a la puerta, y se encaminó hacia ella. Se sentó despacio en el suelo, mirándola de lado. Tenía una expresión tan desolada, que le hizo sentir su tristeza como propia.

– Como no estás tirándote agua fría encima, supongo que esa cura era falsa… – murmuró Akane, rompiendo el silencio luego de un rato.

– Eh… aún no lo sé.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

– Hay algo que debo preguntarte antes de averiguarlo…

– ¿Qué es?

– Akane… ¿tú me amas…?

La chica se giró lentamente hacia él, asimilando la pregunta. Quedaron frente a frente. Pestañeó, con expresión casi confundida.

– ¿En serio eso quieres saber? – dijo cuando logró hablar.

– ¡Sólo responde!

– Ranma… en realidad, yo debería preguntártelo a ti…

– Eh…. ¿eh? – se echó ligeramente hacia atrás – ¿de qué hablas?

– A lo mejor… no mentías cuando te pregunté, realmente no me dijiste que me amabas cuando estábamos en jusenkyo… debí creerte cuando lo negaste…

– Espera un momento… ¿por qué crees eso?

– ¡No sé qué pensar…! – bajó la mirada, ocultando su tristeza.

– Responde mi pregunta, Akane… siempre me miras como si quisieras decirme algo, estás desanimada y con la cabeza en la luna… y también… dejaste de decir que me querías… las únicas oportunidades en que te siento auténtica es cuando nos juntamos para… bueno, tú sabes…

– Ranma… – se acercó suavemente, quedando a centímetros de su rostro – te amo, y lo sabes… de hecho, te amo más de lo que debería y eso me entristece… porque no veo que tú…

– Demonios, Akane… ¿otra vez piensas que no siento lo mismo por ti?

– Te dije que no sé qué pensar… – se alejó un poco, para quedar sentada frente a él de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué dejaste de decírmelo?

– Egocéntrico…

– Dime… ¿por qué crees que no te quiero?

– No es eso… es sólo… que… – tartamudeó, compungida – no… desde jusenkyo tú… hiciste como si lo que me dijiste nunca hubiera ocurrido…

– Pero… sí ocurrió… – ahora Ranma estaba rojo.

– Ya no lo sé… nunca volviste a mencionarlo…

– Espera… ¿crees que no te quiero porque no te he dicho que… te… te… tú sabes?

Akane asintió en silencio. Ranma suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado y ligeramente molesto.

– Diablos… ustedes las mujeres son muy complicadas…

– Sin embargo… ibas a decírselo a Xian-Pu-San recién…

– Era sólo para conseguir el _nannichuan_.

– Eh… pero… ¿por qué a ella sí…?

Ranma dejó de rascarse la cabeza. Se inclinó levemente hacia su chica, mirándola fijamente y repitiendo en su interior _"debo ser un hombre, debo ser un hombre"_. Siempre le había resultado decirse eso para animarse.

– Está claro… no siento por ella lo que _siento por ti_…

– Ranma… – su corazón latió rápidamente, cambiando su respiración. Sonrió, con esa forma que a su _novio_ volvía loco.

– _Hermosa…_ – dijo para sí, embelesado – _eres tan linda, Akane…_ – su mano subió, posándose en su mejilla para acariciarla. Ese gesto la hacía estremecer, y lo sabía.

– Yo…

– Shhh… ahora me toca a mí, así que escucha bien – carraspeó – mírame… te amo, Akane… y no sabía por qué me costaba tanto decirlo hasta que me di cuenta hoy… mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos, por eso es… difícil…

– Ranma… – suspiró.

– Ahora, dime algo… Akane… ¿te parece… si nos casamos?

-o-

**Hola a todas! Y todos ;) primero que todo, gracias por seguirme y leerme :D esta vez estaba tan inspirada que escribí rapidito, y me encantó como quedó! **

**Gracias a Vale, Mille y Andrea por seguirme siempre! :D a mi gemelo Andrés por dedicarme los mejores comentarios :) a Rutabi, GenRubi88, allissha, JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, psicomari, nymphadorapotweasmal, Barby, y a todas quienes me leen, eso ya es muy importante para mi :D**

**Qué puedo decir?, intenté "unir" los últimos hechos del manga con mi idea del amor que comparten ese parcito… no sé por qué, pero es como si fueran totalmente pasionales, pero a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos se vuelven torpes, sobre todo Ranma. Y su imposibilidad de decir "te amo" xD**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews :D el próximo cap se viene pronto!**

**See ya!**


	6. Cover my eyes (pain and heaven)

**************Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación única y exclusiva de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé para hacer algo a mi gusto, cuidando de mantener el espíritu y algunos hechos de su creación, pero sin ella nada de esto sería posible :)

******Los * en la carta de Ranma son porque cuando lo escribí en word estaban tarjados, como los borrones que él hizo cuando la escribió pero aquí no se mantiene ese efecto, por lo cual tuve que reemplazarlo de alguna forma :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Cover my eyes (pain and heaven)" by Marillion.**

"_¿Te parece... si nos casamos?"_

Wow. Qué pregunta, la única que jamás hubiera esperado. Soñó muchos meses con la declaración de Ranma, que por fin llegó, pero nunca hubiera pensado que, además, le pediría que se casaran.

– Ranma…

– Sólo dime qué piensas…

– ¿Por qué… cambiaste de opinión?

– ¿Cómo…?

– Digo… hace tiempo tocamos el tema y dijiste que aún era pronto…

– Lo era… lo es, quizás, aún.

– ¿Entonc…?

– Verás – interrumpió – yo… ya tengo 18 años, tú los cumplirás en breve… estamos por terminar la escuela… – enrojeció de golpe – y… ya… bueno, cuando nos juntamos… aún no hemos hecho… tú sabes…

– ¿Eh…? – levantó una ceja – ¿esas son tus razones?

– No… bueno, en parte…

Ranma sudaba copiosamente, como cada vez que trataba de decirle algo importante. Akane comprendió y sonrió sin pensarlo. Le gustaba verlo nervioso, era un buen indicador. Parece que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los problemas comunicativos de su chico.

– ¿Qué es, Ranma? – dijo dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos.

– _No, no, no… _– se agitó visiblemente – _no hagas eso… me dejas indefenso con esa sonrisa…_ – pensó, tratando de calmarse.

– Disculpa… había olvidado que cuando te veo con _estos ojos enamorados_ te pongo muy nervioso… – rió, mirando a otro lado y soltando su mano suavemente.

– Tu sonrisa también… – murmuró sin pensar.

Akane se volvió a él, de nuevo. Era primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso de su sonrisa. Bueno, en realidad no. Es sólo que nunca lo había creído realmente. Y ahora…

– Gracias… – dijo emocionada.

– Akane… verás… – aclaró su voz – yo… me… ¡me voy a volver loco si no nos casamos luego!

Lo gritó, prácticamente. Acezando, intentó retomar el aliento, contento de haber podido decírselo.

– Ranma…

– Estos meses han sido horribles… sólo nos vemos en la escuela, o los lugares donde siempre… tú sabes… te extraño mucho, todo el tiempo… tenemos una _relación_ bastante estable… creo que es el momento… legalmente ya podemos… me amas, y yo a ti… ¿necesitas más motivos? – la miró de reojo, con la cara encendida.

– No…

Akane sonrió delicadamente. Acomodó sus cortos cabellos, viéndolo a los ojos.

– No sería sencillo. Tus _noviecitas_ se portarían peor que ahora…

– Y nuestra familia se entrometería en cada uno de nuestros pasos…

– Probablemente tendremos momentos difíciles lidiando con ellos…

– Lo sé, además debemos hacernos cargo del Dojo…

– Tenemos grandes problemas comunicativos… a veces… mi carácter es un problema…

– Yo tampoco soy un santo, pero… podemos aprender a manejarlo juntos…

– Y a pesar de todo eso… ¿quieres estar conmigo para siempre, Ranma?

– Sí… – sonrió sin mirarla, sintiendo que su rostro ardía de emoción y timidez.

_Esa_ era la respuesta que Akane quería escuchar. Feliz, se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello y escondiendo la cara. Ranma la estrechó por la cintura, acariciando esa parte de sus caderas que le volvía loco.

– ¿Entonces, nos casamos?

– Sí, Ranma…

* * *

Se tomaron de la mano por primera vez para volver a casa. Aunque ya lo habían hecho en alguna oportunidad, siempre les daba mucha timidez hacerlo en público, pero en esta ocasión no andaba nadie cerca y… entraron en un estado de _"éxtasis"_ ante el futuro que les esperaba, para nada exento de problemas, pero era _suyo_. De ambos.

– Ranma… ¿irás a ver lo de la cura que te ofreció Xian-Pu?

– Iré luego.

La mirada de Akane se oscureció. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó ligeramente la mano de Ranma. Él giró la cabeza y la vio con expresión sombría.

– Confía en mí, Akane.

– Lo hago, siempre, es sólo que… – vaciló – bueno… odio cuando Xian-Pu se aprovecha de la situación para besarte… o tocarte… – gruñó por lo bajo, pero perfectamente audible.

– Necia… – rió abiertamente – ¿cómo puedes estar celosa de _ella_?

– …

Comenzó lentamente a nevar. Ranma sacó el paraguas que llevaba por si llovía, y acercó a su chica, apegándola contra su cuerpo mientras seguían su camino.

– ¿Le dirás a Xian-Pu sobre nosotros?

– Eh… sí, lo haré… – asintió – _pero después de comprobar si la cura funciona…_

– ¿Ukyo?

– Lo entenderá… somos amigos de la infancia…

– ¿Kodachi?

– Esa mujer está loca, como su hermano…

Uh-oh. Cierto, habían olvidado totalmente el detalle de los _hermanitos Kuno_… ¿cómo era posible que no hubieran vuelto a pensar en ello durante más de medio año?

– Lo olvidamos, Ranma…

– Es… ha pasado mucho tiempo…

– ¿Crees que Kuno-senpai aún lo recuerde?

– No lo sé… probablemente haya tapizado su habitación con fotos de aquello…

– Recuerda que Nabiki onee-chan consiguió imágenes…

– Lo había olvidado…

Tragaron saliva.

– Rayos…

– Mierda…

El día que Shinnosuke estuvo de visita en Nerima, y que Ranma y Akane solucionaron sus diferencias, fue la primera vez que se besaron siendo ambos _chicas_. Después, por diferentes circunstancias, continuaron haciéndolo si la ocasión lo requería. Ranma no siempre podía conseguir agua caliente de inmediato…

Pero ese día, esa _primera vez_ en específico, pudo ser un _desastre_.

Las cosas se habían puesto bastante _cálidas_ bajo esa lluvia de verano, entre las cajas de madera y el lavadero de los trastos en la parte trasera de la cafetería. Se besaban, apasionadamente y con sabor a lluvia, y aunque lo intentaron no pudieron detenerse, eran imanes. Una vez comenzaban, no podían separarse. Su _ley de atracción_ era demasiado fuerte.

Acariciar a _Ranma-chan_ por primera vez se sentía, primero, muy diferente, pero luego de pensarlo un momento, sintió que era como tocarse a sí misma… y cuando asimiló eso, ya no se sintió raro. Además, aunque fuera un cuerpo diferente, _olía_ a él, _sabía_ a él… no había confusión. Ranma, por su lado, se encontraba extraño siendo un poco más bajo que su _prometida_… sus manos, más pequeñas, se deslizaban bastante bien por las curvas de Akane, y aunque ahora le tocaba a él colgarse de su cuello, lo hacía casi con gusto.

Y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

Llevaban unos 15 minutos en eso, cuando una sombra los alertó. Boquiabierto, pálido, con mirada desorbitada, Tatewaki Kuno _las_ observaba en silencio. La mano de _Ranma-chan_ entre las piernas de Akane, la mano de Akane en los pechos de _Ranma-chan_… ni hablar del resto de sus extremidades. Eran un nudo. Habían olvidado donde se encontraban. Se miraron los tres, en silencio, nadie sabía por dónde empezar.

– Chica de la trenza… Akane Tendo… – musitó, casi con emoción.

– Rayos… ¿qué hacemos ahora? – murmuró Ranma, ayudando a su chica a pararse.

– No puede ser…

– Pero… por qué… ¿Ranma Saotome por fin te liberó, oh princesa de mi corazón?

– ¿Eh? – un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que le oía hablar así de él.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Yo, el trueno azul de la Preparatoria Furinkan, aprovecharé y rescataré a mi princesa de las garras de su captor – anunció, gallardamente, apuntando el cielo – Akane Tendo, gracias por cuidar a mi chica de la trenza, me aseguraré de que puedas tener un lugar privilegiado junto a ella en mi hogar.

– _Voy a vomitar…_

– _Está loco…_

– Pueden continuar lo que hacían… me sentaré aquí a vigilar que nadie las interrumpa.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritaron a coro.

– Yo entiendo que la imagen de Tatewaki Kuno despierte sus sentidos más dormidos… sus pasiones más ocultas…

– Ahora sí que voy a _vomitar_…

– ¿Por qué no te vas?... ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que soy hombre?

– No traten de ocultarlo… ¡SUS CUERPOS TIENEN SED DE MI!

Tatewaki Kuno se lanzó estilo kamikaze a abrazar a las dos _"chicas"_, que superado el medio segundo de espanto, alzaron los puños al mismo tiempo y lo mandaron a volar con un grito de guerra en la garganta: ¡ASQUEROSO!

Repentinamente cansados, se dejaron caer al suelo nuevamente.

– Esto es demasiado… – murmuró Ranma, jadeando.

– Lo último que hubiera imaginado…

– Akane… – la miró a los ojos – no más lugares públicos…

– Sí… por favor…

Después de eso, se enteraron que Nabiki (quién sabe cómo) se consiguió el video de la cámara de seguridad, y a partir de eso hizo fotos bastante interesantes que vendió a sumas altísimas. Obviamente, el primer comprador fue Kuno, que se ganó un _descuento especial_ por ser el informante de la existencia de aquella situación.

Por lo menos en dos semanas, Akane y Ranma no pudieron conversar sin ser vistos con ojos lujuriosos de sus compañeros. Ni hablar de cuando _Ranma-chan_ aparecía. Claro que luego él se fue a China, por lo de Jusenkyo… historia conocida.

Kuno desde ése día andaba en la luna, y cuando consiguió fotos, fue peor.

Pero pasó el tiempo, y ni Ranma ni Akane volvieron a tocar el tema, como tampoco se descuidaron de nuevo en los lugares que elegían para sus _encuentros_.

_Hoy_, sin embargo, poco más de ocho meses saliendo juntos, se tomaron de la mano para caminar por la calle, aprovechando que no iba nadie cerca.

– Tengo una idea… – dijo Ranma, luego de la pausa en la que recordaron lo sucedido con Tatewaki Kuno.

– ¿Si?

– Verás… ¿y si nos casamos en secreto, mejor?, ya sabes… no dejarán de molestarnos, no podremos estar tranquilos… sólo recuerda el desastre de la vez anterior…

– Oh… buen punto…

Se detuvieron. Akane, concentrada pensando, analizando, dio unos pasos distraída. Estaban frente a la plaza donde comenzaron su relación _formalmente_. Siempre pasaban por ahí, pero nunca reparaban en _ese_ hecho. Excepto ahora.

– Mira esa banca, Ranma… ¿lo recuerdas? – se volteó, señalando alegremente el lugar.

– Sí…

– ¿En serio? – lo miró escéptica.

– Aunque no lo creas, recuerdo todo lo que hemos hecho… juntos… – las últimas palabras casi se perdieron, porque enrojeció, con el corazón alborotándose de nuevo.

– Ranma… – sonrió.

– No te alejes mucho… hace frío, te puedes resfriar…

– Tranquilo… es una linda época… pero la nieve… – su rostro empezó a nublarse – no deja de caer, es…

_La nieve_ era para ella… melancolía… el recuerdo de su madre… invierno…¿por qué no se terminaba luego esta hermosa y triste estación?

Ranma notó que una perla brillaba en la mejilla de su _prometida_. Se extrañó, pues no conocía el motivo. ¿Le dolería algo?, ¿se estaría resfriando?, ¿o quizás estaba en esos días donde lloraba, reía, comía chocolate todo el día y le gritaba por _absolutamente cualquier motivo_?, no… haciendo cálculos, faltaba harto para eso. ¿Qué sería, entonces?

– ¿Akane? – le habló, inquieto. Antes que contestara, se puso a su lado, tomándola por la mejilla con su mano libre – ¿qué ocurre?

– Nada… no te preocupes… – sonrió sin ganas.

– Hey… – la miró, serio – te recuerdo que dentro de muy poco nos casaremos… – se puso nervioso, pero intentó disimularlo pues, tal como decía, iban a desposarse en breve… ¿qué caso tenía su timidez? – si quieres hablar, no lo dudes…

Akane lo vio a los ojos, mientras la mano de su _novio_ acariciaba su mejilla. Lo sintió tierno, que estuviera sonrojado y que fuera tan tímido en su toque… sonrió, de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. La tristeza se iba más fácil cuando estaban juntos, lo sabía, y lo sintió con fuerza en ese momento. Se paró de puntillas, apoyando las manos en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio y juntó sus labios con los de él, presionando con suavidad, mordiendo con tanta delicadeza que era una caricia, repasando la piel de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo la ligera aspereza de una barba que fue afeitada en la mañana… despacio, abrió la boca, besándolo completamente hasta que sus lenguas se buscaron, uniéndose. Ranma la rodeó por la cintura con su mano libre, apretándola hasta que Akane creyó desfallecer, su corazón bailaba en el pecho, las mejillas encendidas de pasión, los labios carmesí, la respiración alborotada… abrió los ojos para ver a su hombre, estaba tan o más agitado que ella… la contemplaba intensamente, como si las palabras sobraran y no fuera necesario utilizarlas. Todo se podía decir a través de la mirada. Era mucho más fácil así, sin el riesgo de arruinar todo con sus nervios, o su habitual _"torpeza comunicativa"_…

Recuperaron el aliento de a poco, mientras se observaban. No dijeron nada. Sabían que no era necesario.

Ranma retomó sus caricias a la mejilla de Akane, de tal forma que el cuerpo de la chica vibró al contacto, como siempre que la tocaba… cerró los ojos y se abandonó. Su mano sujetó la de su novio, y llevándola a su boca, la besó con suavidad. La ternura se esparcía por su ser, la sentía poderosa, adueñándose de sus acciones. No sólo la pasión podía dominarla.

Ranma enrojeció con el gesto. Acercó la cabeza de Akane a su pecho y la dejó descansar, abrazándola fuertemente. La besó en el pelo, quedándose inmóvil, respirando el tenue aroma a champú de sus cortos cabellos. La chica había hundido la cara en su pecho, pasando los brazos por su cintura, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo menudo. A Ranma el agarre le pareció fuerte, como si quisiera impedir que se fuera alguna vez de su lado.

La nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente, a pesar de eso el paraguas se le hizo incómodo. Lo soltó, abrazando ahora completamente a Akane, levantándola del suelo por la cintura, mientras ella subía los brazos a su cuello, escondiendo la cara de la nieve.

Los minutos pasaron, y ellos no se dieron cuenta.

De pronto, Akane sintió que el suelo volvía a sus pies. El cuerpo que abrazaba era el de _Ranma-chan_, pero estaba tan absorta, disfrutando el contacto físico y emocional, que sólo notó el cambio luego de pisar tierra. No lo soltó, lo abrazó con más fuerza aún.

– Akane… no me iré nunca… – murmuró _Ranma-chan_ acariciando su espalda, sintiendo que los abrigos estorbaban más que nunca.

La aludida dio un respingo, sin responder.

– … ¿Akane…? – insistió, algo preocupado.

– Te amo, Ranma… – fue su respuesta.

– Tonta… – sonrió – yo también, mucho. Pero no por eso me vas a estrangular…

Con cuidado, la soltó un poco, permitiendo que Akane quedara a su altura… hace tiempo que ya no se sentía raro ser más bajo que ella. Unieron sus frentes, para poder apreciarse mejor. Akane escrutó los ojos femeninos, grandes y de pestañas lindas y espesas que la observaban atentamente. Cerró los suyos con suavidad y lo besó, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo con vehemencia.

Lo besó de nuevo. Y no se detuvo. Tal como la nieve.

Luego de un rato, sin embargo, estaban empezando a congelarse. Y sólo por eso, se separaron un poco… apenas unos milímetros, para tomar un poco de aire.

– Deberíamos continuar esto en otro lugar… – susurró _Ranma-chan_, aún con la boca de su novia a su alcance.

– Yo puedo calentar el agua… – murmuró Akane, con una sonrisa traviesa.

De pronto, y al mismo tiempo, ambos miraron a su alrededor, nerviosamente. Al comprobar que seguían solos, suspiraron aliviados.

– ¿Buscabas a…?

– ¿…Kuno-senpai?

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Ranma recogió el paraguas, empapado ya, y se lo puso en la espalda. Tomó la mano de Akane, y continuaron su camino.

– Hablaré con ofukuro, sé que ella nos ayudará para casarnos lo más en secreto posible… trataré de que no grite demasiado – dijo _Ranma-chan_, algo avergonzado.

– Se va a entusiasmar enormemente…

– Dime, Akane… ¿cómo quieres que sea la boda?

– Eh… bueno, la primera vez que intentaron casarnos fue tradicional… la segunda, occidental… ahora no habrá ceremonia pero… me gustaría vestirme de novia igual… – dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

– Si te parece, luego de firmar los papeles podemos vestirnos como quieras, para la luna de miel…

Ambos enrojecieron violentamente. La _luna de miel_. Miraron cada uno para otro lado, sin soltarse.

– _No sé por qué me pongo tan nerviosa… ya nos conocemos bastante bien… hemos hecho varias cosas juntos… pero será la primera vez que lleguemos tan lejos… _– pensaba Akane, brillando como un foco.

– _Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso… sé dónde le gusta que la toque, pero esa noche será muy diferente a todos nuestros encuentros…_ – pensaba _Ranma-chan_, con la cara encendida.

Rieron, nerviosos. Continuaron caminando hasta el lugar donde debían tomar caminos separados a sus hogares.

– Voy a darme un baño y luego iré a ver a Xian-Pu, comprobaré si la cura funciona…

– Que te vaya bien, Ranma…

– No te pongas celosa ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, tomándola por la barbilla.

– Sólo… no permitas que te bese… que no te abrace, que no te toque… que no te mire… – refunfuñó, como niña enojada.

– ¡Necia… lunática…! – rió, dándole un beso para acallarla.

Ranma se fue, por lo cual a Akane le quedaba un tramo de caminata sola hacia su hogar. La nieve ya no caía como hace rato, estaba muy suave. Tenía frío, y decidió pensar en el baño calientito que se iba a dar apenas llegara a la casa. Sólo faltaba enfermarse antes de casarse con Ranma.

– _Casarme_… – suspiró, ruborizada. Pensar que, ya hace más de dos años, no quería saber nada de hombres.

La vida estaba dando un buen giro, y le gustaba mucho hacia donde se dirigía.

Ranma estaba más suave en su trato… eso la hacía muy feliz, la ayudaba a mantener su carácter, también. Pensando en eso, su caminata a casa fue de lo más agradable.

* * *

Muy entrada la noche, Akane sintió pequeños golpes en su puerta corredera. Asustada, sacó su bate de béisbol y abrió la cortina cuidadosamente. Cuando vio que era Ranma, lo soltó y abrió rápidamente. El joven entró, cerrando a su paso.

– ¿Cómo estás, Ranma…? – preguntó con delicadeza.

– Eh… lo de Xian-Pu… menos mal que no me lo inyecté… cuando lo probé en Mousse, se volvió su esclavo… fue horrible… – un escalofrío apoyó su relato.

– ¡Esa mujer…! – fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras su aura se manifestaba, oscura, llenando a su novio de miedo.

– Akane… hablé con ofukuro, para nuestra boda… ella nos ayudará…

– Lo sabía… – respondió, olvidando su furia de golpe e imaginando su vestido blanco, con vuelos, al estilo occidental y un poco diferente al que usó meses atrás, en la famosa _"boda fallida"_. No quería ponerse el mismo traje de esa ocasión, para no atraer la mala suerte.

– Verás… te… te traje algo… – tartamudeó Ranma, nervioso.

– ¿Qué es?

Tembloroso, el joven le entregó una hoja de papel arrugada y llena de borrones. Akane pensó que quizás sería una lista de lugares donde podrían ir de luna de miel… cuando notó, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la cortina, el encabezado. Y supo que realmente era una _carta_.

– En las bodas occidentales se hace esto… te lo traje ahora, no pude esperar… me estoy poniendo demasiado impaciente… – Akane, sonrojada, empezó a abrir el papel – ¡no!, espera… léelo cuando me vaya…

– De acuerdo… – contestó la chica, apretando la _carta_ contra su pecho.

– Buenas noches… – murmuró, abrazándola.

Ranma le dio un beso breve, y se fue corriendo. Akane cerró las cortinas, prendió la lámpara del velador y se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente el papel arrugado y lleno de borrones. Inspiró un par de veces, profundamente, para oxigenar bien su sangre e impedir que el sueño la abatiera a medio camino. Quería memorizar cada letra, cada emoción, cada intención plasmada en la hoja de papel. No quería perder detalle, porque era la primera _carta de amor_ que recibía de _él_.

_"*Querida adorada amada* Akane,_

_Cuando ofukuro hoy mencionó que esto se hace en las bodas occidentales, no pude evitar pensar en hacerte una carta *a ti*. Aunque soy un *estúpido inútil* idiota con las palabras y siempre entiendes todo al revés, *lo cual sí es tu culpa*, estos son mis sentimientos por ti._

_Te amo, más que a nada en el mundo. Eres la mujer ideal para mí. Siempre leal, siempre apoyándome, siempre al lado mío *sin dejarme solo*. En cada estupidez que cometo, cada viaje que emprendo tratando de deshacerme de mi maldición *y siempre fallando hasta ahora*, cada batalla contra estos seres extraños que nos rodean *y de los cuales ojalá podamos arrancar en algún momento, si no vamos a terminar muertos*, siempre estás ahí, con tu sonrisa que tanto me gusta,* y tu cuerpo que me vuelve loco… creo que ya lo sabes*._

_Cuando me golpeas, o te enojas, o me insultas, incluso cuando me mandas a volar *y me dejas todo adolorido por días*, te sigo queriendo. Cuando digo "eres fea" en realidad digo "eres hermosa", *cuando digo "marimacho" yo* cuando digo "poco sexy" no tienes idea de cuánto me vuelves loco, *en las noches*. Si te digo "torpe" es porque *lo eres pero* en realidad soy yo quien quiere protegerte… quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero ser el soporte principal de tu vida. Porque eso es lo que eres en la mía._

_Ranma"_

Akane terminó la lectura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abrazó el papel, llorando a mares. Era pura felicidad. Le había tocado el corazón, fue un flechazo directo a su alma… se enamoró de nuevo del mismo hombre.

* * *

Ranma llegó temprano a buscar a su novia, para ir a la escuela juntos. Había dejado de nevar la noche anterior, el cielo estaba despejado y no hacía tanto frío.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, cuando la vio salir de la casa con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados.

– Sí, gracias… sólo me duele la cabeza – respondió, y no era mentira. Sólo omitió que la causa era su _llanto melodramático_ luego de leer la carta.

– Ofukuro me dijo en la mañana que tenemos fecha en una semana más… para casarnos… – murmuró, mientras caminaban.

– Sí…

– …

Estaban llegando a la escuela.

– Akane… necesito que veas dónde iremos de… de luna de miel… sé que no tenemos dinero, pero ofukuro dijo que tenía ahorros para esa ocasión… podemos ir a unas termas… un lugar donde no nos encuentren…

– Sí, Ranma… – sus ojos brillaron.

Antes de entrar, Akane deslizó _su carta_ en el bolsillo del joven.

– Léelo cuando estés solo… nos vemos luego… – le sonrió, mientras corría dentro de la escuela.

Ranma se escondió en unos árboles, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Estaba impaciente.

"_Ranma, _

_Al igual que tú, no sabía qué encabezado usar. Decidí llamarte de otra forma luego de que nos casemos, te lo diré yo misma. _

_Te amo, como a nadie. Eres lo máximo. Siempre me cuidas, aunque yo me rehúse a aceptarlo. Me proteges incluso de mí misma, reconozco que a veces soy bastante torpe..._

_Amo que seas tan valiente, que no temas pelear por lo que crees. Hasta tu egocentrismo me cautiva. Odio que otras mujeres se te acerquen, eso ya lo sabes. Aunque me desquite contigo, no es mi intención. No sé actuar de otra forma. Te amo con todo mi corazón. En algún momento creí que yo te quiero más que tú a mí, pero sé que estamos en el mismo peldaño._

_No quiero separarme nunca de ti. Ya eres mi soporte principal._

_Akane"_

– Tontita… – suspiró, sonriendo con ternura mientras guardaba la carta dentro de su abrigo.

* * *

**Hola! como siempre, primero que todo gracias por leerme :D tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo que les diera diabetes xD creo que me quedó lindo **

**Quería agradecer especialmente a Ely por su crítica, me sirvió mucho y espero que le guste ^^**

**Gracias a Vale, Mille, Andrea y Andrés por seguirme siempre! :) a Rutabi, Nadioshi, GenRubi88, allissha, JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, psicomari, nymphadorapotweasmal, Barby, y a todas quienes me leen, eso ya es muy importante para mi :D**

**Sobre este capítulo, como mencioné antes, quería hacer un cap empalagoso como chicle que se estira, es buena una dosis de azúcar a la vena a veces :3**

**Nos leemos pronto!, muchas gracias por leerme! ^^**


	7. Any way you want it

**Chapter 7 "Any way you want it" By Journey**

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Akane?

– Creo que sí, iba corriendo por el patio un rato atrás en esa dirección… – apuntó hacia el norte – no se veía muy bien…

Ranma salió rápidamente del salón. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que se escondería allí?, bueno, en realidad era otro el problema… ¿por qué se ocultaba?, si tenía algún problema… ¿por qué no recurrió a él?

Las preguntas bailaban por su cabeza. Había ocurrido algo en la mañana, quizás estaba enojada, o no… ahora la buscaba para aclararlo. ¡Pero odiaba que se escondiera de él!, se iban a casar en un par de días... había que dejar las inmadureces de lado.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

En la mañana, Ranma llegó más temprano que de costumbre a buscar a su chica, porque ésta lo había invitado a desayunar. Al entrar, sintió ruido en la cocina y decidió ir a ver, porque no había nadie cerca y Kasumi nunca hacía tanto escándalo para preparar la comida. Cuando llegó, vio a su novia Akane afanada con las ollas… tragó saliva. ¿Quería hacerle el desayuno, acaso?, ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que llegara temprano… por su espalda bajó un largo escalofrío. Un segundo vistazo le permitió ver que había chocolate esparcido por todos lados con vehemencia, potes por aquí, vasijas por allá, moldes por acá… y la cocinera, con un coqueto delantal, tenía chocolate incluso en la cara.

Ranma comprendió a qué se debía todo esto… y otro largo escalofrío lo dejó tieso.

– _Maldición… hoy es San Valentín, lo había olvidado completamente…_ – masculló para sí.

– _¿Ranma?_ – llamó Akane, que lo había visto asomado por la puerta.

– _Ho… hola…_

– _No alcancé a terminar de prepararlo antes que llegaras…_ – le sonrió.

– _Ah… eh… uh… _– musitó, nervioso por la belleza de su prometida, y por las ollas hirviendo quizás desde cuándo.

– _¿Lo comerás, verdad __cariño__?_ – preguntó, sonriendo con expresión extraña.

– _¡Por supuesto!_ – respondió automáticamente.

Akane sólo le llamaba "cariño" cuando no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa. "Cariño" en este caso era una verdadera advertencia, y Ranma ya sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa más que llevarle el amén, la otra opción era salir volando de una patada, y últimamente las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas como para arriesgar su integridad física por culpa de la cocina de Akane.

Por otro lado… la vio tan linda, con el coqueto delantal, esforzándose por hacer chocolates para él… luchando contra su incapacidad natural de preparar comida decente… y sólo para complacerlo.

De improviso, la tomó por la cintura, girándola al mismo tiempo hacia él, y plantándole un beso sorpresivo que la dejó sin aliento. La inclinó hacia atrás, acariciando su pecho con fervor, y luego sus piernas, y su entrepierna…

– _¿Tanto le gusta verme cocinando?, parece que lo haré más seguido…_ – pensó Akane, sin fuerzas para moverse o para recordar que cualquiera en la casa que pasara por ahí podría verlos.

Cuando el toqueteo furioso llegó a sus glúteos, Akane recordó dónde estaban, de sólo pensar que los vieran así le puso la piel de gallina… con una mano, palmoteó la espalda de su hombre para que la escuchara. Ranma se despegó un poco, ahora observándola con interés.

– _Ah… este… la cocina… familia…_ – consiguió decir, sin hilar ninguna frase coherente.

– _Sí entiendo_ – respondió el novio, con una sonrisa traviesa – _es divertido dejarte sin aliento._

– _Idiota… _

La liberó con cuidado. Akane se apoyó en el mesón para regular su respiración, y mientras Ranma abandonaba el lugar, se volteó hacia ella.

– _Apaga esa olla de ahí_ – la señaló – _si no quieres incendiar la casa…_

– _¡VETE YA!_ – gritó la chica de vuelta, tirándole un cucharón por la cabeza.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Luego del desayuno, Akane había querido irse aparte de él, argumentando que "tenía una sorpresa". Entonces… no era posible que estuviera enojada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Llegó al lugar. Era el cuarto de limpieza donde se escondían bastante seguido para sus _"sesiones de caricias"_, como Ranma había robado la llave al director y había hecho una copia para Akane, cualquiera de los dos podía entrar cuando quisiera. Le había costado bastante convencer a la chica de que usaran el lugar a su antojo.

– ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió venir aquí antes? – pensó, mientras abría la puerta.

Entró con suavidad. Todo estaba sospechosamente en silencio, sin embargo el perfume de Akane estaba ahí. Era el mismo que le había regalado hace unos meses, cuando pensaba que ella no lo quería más.

– ¿Akane? – susurró, llamándola.

– Ranma… – respondió, con la voz quebrada.

Su molestia inicial se fue con la velocidad del viento cuando escuchó el tono dolido de su prometida. Como un rayo, se plantó a su lado, con millones de ideas pasando velozmente por su cabeza.

– _¿La ofendí con mi broma?, ¿alguien le hizo algo?, ¿Xian-Pu la golpeó?, ¿se tropezó cuando venía?, ¿se quemó cuando cocinaba?_ – una tras otra, las preguntas abordaban su cerebro sin permitirle pensar – ¿Qué te…?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Akane se paró del suelo y le echó los brazos al cuello, como un animalito asustado. El joven quedó en shock, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, imaginando mil situaciones distintas, mientras Akane seguía balbuceando maquinalmente, sus palabras no se entendían y eso le ponía más inquieto aún.

– ¡Ranma, es terrible!… tengo tanta rabia que no puedo dejar de llorar como una idiota… – la escuchó decir, aunque no estaba muy seguro si ese _balbuceo melodramático_ era algún idioma conocido.

– ¿Pero qué ocurre?, no entiendo nada… ¿te duele algo, te hicieron daño? – respondió, nervioso por las lágrimas de Akane.

– ¡Ryoga-kun…!

– ¿Qué? – la sangre subió a su cabeza – ¡si ese estúpido te hizo algo lo mataré…! – murmuró con los dientes apretados.

– ¡Ryoga-kun es P-chan! – exclamó finalmente.

– ¿Uh? – Ranma se quedó de una pieza.

Akane lo soltó, limpiando su rostro con su brazo izquierdo. El joven notó que la mano derecha de su novia estaba lastimada.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? – inquirió, tomándola para examinarla.

– Es que… lo golpeé…

– _Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…_

– Lo vi hoy. Cuando venía a la escuela… ¡me siento tan humillada!, apareció de repente, atravesando una muralla… yo iba a saludarlo y una señora regando lo mojó sin querer… y lo vi, transformarse… no podía creerlo… luego, lo seguí sin que lo notara… P-chan entró a un baño público, y Ryoga-kun salió… – tartamudeaba en su relato, tan grande era su rabia… – ¡me siento la persona más estúpida del mundo!, no puedo creerlo… ¡todas las veces que dormí con P-chan era Ryoga-kun…! ¡Cuando le contaba mis problemas, o cuando me desvestía frente a él, era Ryoga-kun…! – Se tapó los ojos – ¡me muero de la vergüenza, me siento traicionada… yo pensaba que era mi amigo…! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Ranma?, por un lado, el cerdito que creí mi mascota nunca lo fue… y lo peor, Ryoga-kun ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de no aparecer más… de evitarme, sabiendo que era humano y podía entenderme… y verme… ¡rayos!

Ranma tragó saliva, nervioso.

– Cuando salió del baño público, lo encaré. No pudo negarlo, me puse tan furiosa… y lo golpeé hasta que me cansé. Por eso me lastimé la mano… no sé, pero ese hombre tiene los huesos duros como el hierro… incluso un poste del alumbrado no fue suficiente para noquearlo… auch… – se quejó, mientras Ranma continuaba examinándola – tengo tanta rabia… me siento estúpida llorando aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡quería matar a golpes a ese imbécil…!

– Vamos a ir a la enfermería, a que te entablillen…

– Estás pálido… me lo imagino, tú tampoco lo sabías ¿no?

Uh-oh. Ahí estaba la maldita pregunta. Se quedó tieso, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar…

– ¿Ranma…? – insistió.

– Este… yo… – vaciló, mirando a otro lado – verás…

– Un momento… – Akane leyó algo en sus ojos y comenzó a recuperar su ira – tú… sí, lo recuerdo, tú estuviste celoso de P-chan muchas veces ¿era porque… lo sabías?… lo sabías… ¡¿LO SABIAS?! – escupió al borde de un ataque, retirando su mano tan rápido que se lastimó más. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, pateando todo a su alrededor mientras su aura, negra y maligna, se apoderaba del lugar. Ranma conocía esa reacción y se preparó para lo peor.

– Espera…

– ¡NO!

– ¡Escucha…!

– ¡NO!

– ¡Cálmate…!

– ¡NO! – chilló.

– ¡Akane, basta! – gritó, exasperado. Sujetó la muñeca izquierda de su chica, jalándola hacia él, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. Odiaba ser tan brusco, pero no tenía opción.

– ¡Me traicionaste! – espetó, desesperada – ¿por qué rayos nunca dijiste nada?

– ¡No digas tonterías…! mierda… ese maldito de Ryoga… cuando lo vea… – miró a su chica, que había abandonado su ira momentáneamente, ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha y la mano herida, temblorosa. Decidió aflojar el agarre – escucha, Akane… ese idiota me hizo jurarle que no revelaría su maldición y cumplí a mi pesar, y si haces memoria, intenté mostrarte muchas veces la realidad y nunca te diste cuenta… no sé como fuiste tan necia…

– ¡No me digas necia!, bueno… lo sospeché alguna vez y sin embargo, me hice la ciega… pero tú… ¡eso de la promesa es una estupidez, yo soy tu novia!, ¿en qué demonios pensabas cuando no me decías nada?, ¿estás loco?

– ¡Ni se te ocurra culparme de todo! – gritó, nervioso – ¡tú tampoco te diste cuenta de nada y tenías la evidencia ahí mismo, por dios santo…! – pateó un balde, completamente exasperado. Se detuvo un momento, tomó aire e intentó relajarse por el bien de la discusión – a ver… mira, sé que me porté mal contigo, lo asumo. Pero, Akane… nos vamos a casar en un par de días más… quizás ésta sea la primera vez que podemos practicar…

– ¿Qué? ¿La traición?

– Tonta… el carácter… solucionar nuestros inconvenientes de forma adulta…

– ¡Nada de eso…! ¡Ésta no es otra de nuestras discusiones estúpidas…! – chilló, agachando la cabeza para tratar de calmarse.

– ¿Podremos superar esto…? – dijo Ranma, mirándola de reojo, soltando ahora completamente su muñeca. Como vio que su novia se mordía el labio de rabia, decidió hacer algo – Akane… ojo por ojo, si eso te hace disculparme.

– ¿Qué dices…?

– Golpéame. Luego de eso… ¿me perdonas?

Akane se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Enojada, levantó su mano izquierda y lo abofeteó, con toda la rabia que tenía. Ranma no hizo nada, ni siquiera la miró… y sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando levantó la mano de nuevo, no pudo. Bajó el brazo lentamente, apretando el puño, frustrada.

– Te vas a comer todo el chocolate que hice, _cariño_… – no era una pregunta.

– Claro que sí…

– Te haré la cena hoy, y mañana, y no dejarás siquiera un grano de mi arroz… he estado mejorando mi cocina sólo para ti… quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero lo adelantaré un poco.

– D-de acuerdo… – asintió – _noooo, el castigo es peor de lo que imaginaba…_ – pensó, temblando.

– Te… te perdono… – lo miró, seria – pero… no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso… la próxima vez que se te ocurra omitir algo así…

– Era lo único que te ocultaba… créeme, no quería que fuera así.

– Me voy a la enfermería… no me sigas.

La chica caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando comenzó a girar el pomo, se volvió para mirar a su novio. Pensó que, aunque había actuado mal, también fue por no traicionar a su amigo… pero no era justo que por proteger su secreto, ella saliera herida. De pronto, como un latigazo, recordó a Shinnosuke y cuando estuvieron en Ryugenzawa, se dio cuenta que, quizás a menor grado, ella también hizo lo mismo. Y por culpa de ello, Ranma casi se va de su lado sin saber la verdad del asunto. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero no podía juzgarlo tan duramente.

Deshizo el camino y llegó de nuevo frente a Ranma, quien se puso en posición defensiva instantáneamente.

– ¿Pensabas decirme la verdad alguna vez?

– Sí… no había encontrado la ocasión, eso es todo… – respondió, bajando de a poco su defensa.

– Ojalá no te amara tanto… sólo en ocasiones como esta…

– Es el _irresistible efecto Saotome_…

– Claro… – balbuceó, resignada – ¿me… me llevas a la enfermería…?

– Por supuesto, falta que te caigas de una escalera y llegues enyesada a la boda…

– ¡Idiota!

Le tiró un manotazo, que fue interceptado hábilmente. Ranma la tomó por la cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Sujetó su barbilla, acercándola tanto que sus respiraciones se sincronizaron sin esfuerzo. Akane enrojeció, y miró a otro lado.

– No porque te haya disculpado significa que puedes besarme de nuevo…

– ¿Entonces, desde ahora debo pedirte permiso?

– No, digo… estoy dolida, Ranma…

– Lo sé, lo siento…

– Pero… en unos días más, estaremos casados… podrás desplegar todo tu _irresistible efecto Saotome _para ese momento… – murmuró con mucho esfuerzo, roja como tomate y dándole rápidos vistazos, avergonzada.

Ranma sonrió. La soltó con suavidad, abriendo la puerta para ir a la enfermería.

* * *

Y los dos días pasaron. Así, el 16 de Febrero, Akane Tendo dejó su apellido y firmó para entrar a la familia Saotome. Por supuesto que su cambio de nombre fue una buena discusión con Ranma, pero supieron salir de ella con bastante entereza… no en vano Akane se pasó los dos días anteriores repitiendo su discurso de que _"ya no somos niños, ya no podemos tratar los temas con la inmadurez de antes, ahora seremos esposos, tenemos mucho por hacer"_, etc., etc. Ranma estaba algo aburrido de esa cantaleta, aunque no podía negar que tenía razón… lo divertido era descubrir que, esos días, fue Akane la primera en explotar siempre antes que él. Obviamente, Ranma no desaprovechó las oportunidades de restregarle en la cara su poco autocontrol, y Akane se enojaba más aún, aunque al final terminaba cediendo a regañadientes.

Con la ayuda (no desinteresada ni gratuita) de Nabiki, y los ahorros de Nodoka, pudieron hacer la ceremonia de forma privada y sin preocuparse de las otras _prometidas_ de Ranma, que fueron despistadas y nunca supieron que el matrimonio se llevó a cabo. Tatewaki Kuno, demasiado _ocupado_ aún con las fotos de Akane y _Ranma-chan_, no se dio cuenta de nada. Aparte de la ceremonia, podían ir ahora de luna de miel a un hotel cercano a aguas termales, lo cual era un escenario ideal para sus planes.

– Akane-chan – llamó Nodoka a su nuera – ¿puedes venir un momento?

– Claro… – contestó la nueva señora Saotome, que llevaba un lindo vestido color nácar con una cola gigante y un velo poderoso.

– Te compré algo para tu primera noche con mi hijo… es un disfraz completo de sirvienta… ¡lo vas a enloquecer!

– Ah… eh… – al borde de un ataque cardíaco, no supo qué contestar.

– ¡Míralo, Akane-chan!, es hermoso… – levantó una punta de la caja, y unas blondas blancas cosidas a una falda negra se asomaron – ¡oh, querida!, mi hijo se ve tan varonil de etiqueta… – sollozó, señalando a Ranma – me hace llorar de felicidad… pensar que no se parece nada a su padre… por suerte…

Akane, sonrojada intensamente y sin ser capaz de articular palabra, recibió el regalo de su suegra. ¿Sería capaz de usarlo?, bueno… lo descubriría una vez estuvieran en el hotel.

– Si Ranma no se porta como un hombre contigo, sólo dime y llegaré a tu lado, querida…

– No, no, eso no será necesario… – sonrió asustada, sin perder de vista la katana que Nodoka nunca se sacaba de encima – su hijo es un Saotome…

– ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – interrumpió, mirando el techo – ¡es un semental en bruto!

Akane no supo qué responder, de nuevo. Como no iba a quitarle la sonrisa a Nodoka, decidió deslizarse fuera de su perímetro y arrancar a un lugar seguro. Se fue a una de las mesas que tenía ponche, y bebió un vaso rápidamente. Se quedó en blanco, sin poder pensar claramente… y se tomó otro, mientras una serie de imágenes recorrían su cabeza, todos los encuentros secretos que tuvo con Ranma desfilaban, alegremente, por su memoria. Era como el anticipo de lo que vendría. El paso definitivo. Entregar su virginidad completa al hombre que amaba.

– _Entregar mi… _– enrojeció como un foco de sólo pensar en eso. De pronto, sintió que un brazo la afirmaba innecesariamente.

– Cuidado… ¿no habrás bebido mucho?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Estás roja…

– No es porque haya bebido de más… – miró hacia otro lado.

Ranma se quedó mudo, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Luego de ciertas formalidades, los novios estaban listos para comenzar su luna de miel. Fueron despedidos por su familia completa, y emprendieron su viaje hacia el hotel.

Akane iba distraída, pensando obsesivamente en lo que ocurriría a continuación – _necesito calmarme… nunca hemos llegado tan lejos pero… a lo más me ha quitado el brasier… ¡no puedo ser tan cobarde!, rayos…_ – apretó su puño, frustrada (su dedo medio de la mano derecha seguía entablillado), mirando de reojo a su ahora esposo, que parecía distraído y algo preocupado… – _¿estará pensando lo mismo que yo?_

– ¿R-Ranma…? – su voz flotó, etérea, en el ambiente.

El aludido volteó su mirada hacia ella, y sintió que todo lo que pudiera decirle estaba de más. Efectivamente, estaba nervioso y ansioso, como ella.

En silencio, se conectaron a través del fulgor en sus ojos.

No pudieron dejar de observarse. Su ley de atracción estaba haciendo efecto, como cada vez que estaban juntos… o incluso cuando estaban físicamente separados.

El silencio era demasiado agradable como para interrumpirlo con una frivolidad.

Éste, finalmente, era el tiempo para ellos, la ocasión que tanto esperaban para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, por tanto tiempo contenida y reducida a encuentros cálidos y espaciados, ocultos para evitar explicaciones.

Akane se vio reflejada en los ojos de Ranma, un poco diferente a lo que el espejo le mostraba cada mañana… cabello corto (algo más largo que de costumbre), rasgos delicados y con una mirada dulce como la miel que confería a su rostro una belleza extraña, casi animal. Pestañeó, confundida por las distintas facetas que no había considerado de sí misma.

Ranma acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos, acercándose con suavidad. Aprovechó que entre el chofer y ellos había un vidrio polarizado que los separaba, y tomó la mano de su mujer, acercándola a su cuerpo. Akane se inclinó despacio, hasta llegar al pecho de Ranma. Cerró los ojos, para escuchar los alborotados latidos de su corazón, y de alguna forma sentía que éstos rebotaban dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera una extensión de él.

Continuaron así, quietos y en silencio, hasta que el coche se detuvo en el hotel. Ranma sacó las maletas y las cargó sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Akane, divertida.

– No te burles… ¿llenaste tres maletas grandes tú sola y quieres saber cómo voy?

– Te ayudaría… pero ya ves lo torpe que soy – y rió, casi con inocencia.

– ¡Bah! Como si un hombre tan fuerte como yo necesitara la ayuda de un marimacho… – replicó, sacándole la lengua.

Entraron a la habitación luego de chequear su llegada. Akane corrió al balcón, que tenía una hermosa vista, además de estar cerca de aguas termales… cosa buena considerando que aún estaban en invierno. La chica soltó el cinturón de su abrigo, liberándose de él con naturalidad. Miró hacia atrás, y vio que Ranma estaba tieso sentado sobre la cama. Le dio ternura verlo así, tan tímido de nuevo. Se acercó despacio, hasta quedar a su lado. Le tomó una mano y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando.

– ¿Ranma…?

– Estoy nervioso, ¿qué te puedo decir?, es… todo es diferente ahora…

– No todo… por ejemplo, tú sigues siendo tímido para algunas cosas – sonrió – cuando no piensas, no te cuesta tomar la iniciativa… tú me lo dijiste…

– Es que… Akane… – la miró – ya sé que no debería estar nervioso… pero… llegaremos a un nivel diferente de… tú sabes…

– Bueno, entonces debería ser yo la nerviosa – murmuró, enrojeciendo – nunca me has visto _completamente_ desnuda… bueno, Jusenkyo no cuenta… tampoco cuando nos conocimos…

– En ese tiempo tenías el cabello muy largo… y cuando estabas quieta, parecías una señorita – rió con el recuerdo.

– ¿Cómo que…?

Akane se lanzó a golpearlo, instancia que el joven aprovechó para aprisionar a su esposa contra su cuerpo. La chica se quedó quieta, sin poder moverse, con una expresión ofendida en los ojos.

– ¿Ya no estás nerviosa?, lo que es yo… – susurró Ranma en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento cálido en el cuello.

– N-no… – respondió, sin darse cuenta que había olvidado todo lo anterior con ese abrazo.

Akane subió los brazos al cuello de su esposo, envolviendo su anatomía con sus piernas. En esa sensual posición, lo besó con fervor, intentando dejar sus miedos de lado, y que él hiciera lo mismo. Dominada por la pasión, le tiró la trenza, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, con ella encima.

Se besaron con pasión, explorándose por milésima vez… la diferencia es que ahora podían hacerlo sin miedo a que los vieran, o los encontraran.

Ranma levantó la falda de Akane para acariciarle las piernas, subió por el muslo y llegó a los glúteos, que masajeó oscilando entre la rudeza y la ternura. Se alzó un poco apoyando un codo en la cama, la otra mano subió por la espalda de su chica, sintiendo que la blusa estorbaba como nunca. La tomó, quitándola de su vista rápidamente. Con la prenda también se fue el brasier, y Akane sintió un poco de frío por la época del año, el cual rápidamente dio paso al calor de sus cuerpos, por lo que no volvió a pensar en ello.

Akane rompió la camisa blanca de Ranma, dejando al descubierto su fuerte anatomía. Hundió suavemente la cara en su cuello, embriagándose con el aroma a bosque maduro que la esperaba. Se extasió con la dureza de su cuerpo entrenado para el combate, que sin embargo la acariciaba con tanta pasión y dulzura.

Ranma se levantó de la cama, seguido su esposa que sin pensarlo, le quitaba los pantalones casi con violencia. Ante esto, reaccionó con cierta fiereza, terminando de despojarla de sus ropas y dando rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Ahora que ambos estaban libres de sus ataduras, pudieron por fin sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos. Ese abrazo, desnudos, era lo más increíble que habían disfrutado hasta ese momento de su relación.

Akane sintió las manos ásperas y tiernas de Ranma rodeando su cintura y sus pechos, y sintió que el fuego la abrasaba por dentro. Sintió también su aliento tibio en el cuello, y creyó desfallecer.

Ranma en tanto, acariciaba con vehemencia los pechos de su mujer, siempre le habían gustado mucho y era su delicia tocarlos, y ver la reacción que provocaba en ella le volvía loco de placer. Sin poder contenerse, la arrojó de espaldas a la cama, cayendo sobre ella y continuando los besos húmedos y las caricias. Bajó de sus pechos a su zona sur, que tocaba directamente por primera vez. Gracias a su maldición, conocía en detalle el lugar, pero era diferente acariciarlo sin la ayuda de la tela. Despacio, palpando con cuidado, fue guiándose por las reacciones de Akane, hasta que encontró el punto que la hacía vibrar de gusto. Se dio cuenta que _ese lugar_ esperaba ansioso por él, por lo que decidió quitar el _sello_ de su esposa y hacerla suya _definitivamente_.

Akane se aferró a él mientras comenzaban el primer intento.

– ¿Está… bien? – preguntó en un momento, al notar que no lograba su objetivo.

– Sí… no te preocupes por mí…

– Es que…

– Soy fuerte, Ranma, sólo hazlo…

Animado por las palabras agitadas de Akane, decidió hacer lo que le pedía y en un solo y rápido movimiento, removió por fin el _sello_. Un segundo después, voló hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Chocó contra los muebles, y cuando pudo levantarse, vio a Akane con el puño alzado aún. Caminó hacia ella como una tromba.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! – gritó, sobándose.

– Oh…. perdón, fue sin querer… – se defendió.

– ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE SIN QUERER?!

– ¡Ya deja de gritar, pareces una niña!

– ¡Al menos yo no te mandé a volar, marimacho!

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

– Eh… ¿lo logré, no? – dijo Ranma, de improviso.

– ¿Tú dices…? s-sí… – se sonrojó Akane.

– ¿Crees que podamos continuar sin que me golpees de nuevo?

– Idiota…

La chica lo miró, ofendida. Ranma se acercó de nuevo a ella, despacio, para besarla con cuidado. Mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla, rozándola apenas. Lamió lentamente sus labios y las comisuras, presionando de a poco para lograr que Akane se relajara y ahora, besándola completamente, comenzó a recorrerla nuevamente con sus manos ásperas y tiernas.

Se interrumpió, para poder abrazarla y sentirla, su respiración agitada, su pulso frenético... Akane había abandonado su molestia hace rato (aunque se arrepentía de haber golpeado sin querer a Ranma) y se dejó querer y acariciar, cerró los ojos cuando el joven la acercó a su pecho y vibró con cada caricia como si fuera la primera.

Cayeron sobre la cama de nuevo, conociéndose más profundamente, con más calma y sin presiones, había tiempo para todo.

Desde ahora, el tiempo ya no tenía el mismo significado para ellos. Ya no era juntarse en sus lugares "favoritos" a disfrutar de su compañía. Tampoco aparecerse misteriosamente en la habitación del otro, siempre atentos a que nadie los observara. Ahora, el tiempo no podía medirse, y eso era nuevo para ellos.

– Vamos a tener que practicar bastante… – murmuró Akane durante una pausa en que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

– Hago mi mayor esfuerzo… – gruñó Ranma, ofendido.

– Tonto… lo digo porque… eres muy bueno… – musitó, avergonzada.

Ranma pasó rápidamente de la extrañeza a la diversión. Comprendiendo, rió abiertamente y acomodó su cabello con gallardía, el cual estaba suelto debido a que Akane, en un momento de extrema pasión, le tiró la trenza de tal forma que la cinta salió volando quizás dónde.

– Sabía que quedarías encantada… – sonrió, con los dientes extra brillantes.

– Oye… no te lleves todo el crédito… – dijo tirándole una almohada.

– ¿Qué no? – la arrinconó contra el respaldo de la cama, hasta que la hizo sonrojarse – ¿me decías…?

– Ah… – murmuró, sin saber qué contestar.

Ranma aprovechó de besarla, sujetando su nuca con firmeza. Cuando vio que Akane estaba por derretirse sobre la colcha, se detuvo.

– ¿Entonces…? – insistió, casi riendo.

– Yo…

– Te lo dije, es divertido dejarte sin aliento.

– Eres un idiota – declaró, encantada.

– Dime… ¿qué haremos ahora?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nuestro futuro… ¿cómo lo ves?

– Juntos… quizás no siempre felices, pero juntos, que es lo importante. Hay muchas cosas que debemos mejorar.

– Lo sé. Aunque… debemos prepararnos para lo que vendrá. Sabes que por un tiempo no nos dejarán tranquilos… y nuestra familia nos estorbará como nunca.

– Sí… pero _aquí_ sólo tenemos esto. Seamos felices _ahora_, Ranma…

La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con la dulzura de la miel. Ranma tragó saliva, nervioso como la primera vez que se dejó llevar por esa mirada…

– Eres hermosa… siempre lo has sido… – dijo sin contenerse, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa de esa forma especial que a ella tanto le gusta.

– Recuerdo la primera vez que te creí… cuando decías que soy linda… – sonrió con el recuerdo – parece como si fuera mucho tiempo atrás… y pensar que todo esto partió porque tú, como siempre, no entendías…

– ¿El qué…?

Akane lo rodeó por los hombros, colgándose de su cuello como tanto le gustaba hacerlo. Ranma la acomodó en su regazo, abrazándola por la cintura. La chica hundió la cara en su cuello, inspirando profundamente antes de contestar con una sonrisa en el rostro enamorado.

– ¿No lo ves, Ranma?, yo vivo para ti.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :D como siempre, les agradezco por leer mi historia :3 me hacen muy feliz!**

**Éste es el último capítulo… haré el epílogo, of course :D y es el último porque creo que la vida de casados de estos dos debería ser otro fic :D y creo que así lo haré ^^**

**Saludos en primer lugar a Vale, Mille, Andrea, Andrés, Mari y Eve :D gracias por todo :D y obvio, también a Rutabi, Nadioshi, GenRubi88, allissha, JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, aisakahyuuga, nymphadorapotweasmal, Barby, y a todas quienes me leen, eso ya es muy importante para mi :D**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo :D gracias!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epílogo.**

_Despierta…_

Akane abrió los ojos.

– Eres una dormilona…

– Tengo sueño… me pregunto quién será el culpable… – sonrió, coqueta.

Ranma, ligeramente inclinado sobre ella, la besó despacio mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

– ¿Qué decías? – preguntó, contento porque seguía provocando taquicardia a su esposa cuando la besaba.

– Que… – tartamudeó – que tengo hambre… ¿pedimos el desayuno?

– Claro.

El joven se levantó de un salto, y mientras tomaba el teléfono para comunicarse con el servicio del hotel, Akane se incorporó con pereza en la cama. Bostezó, se estiró como un gato y finalmente, caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Observó su reflejo muy satisfecha, y luego se sonrojó de vergüenza – _me estoy volviendo igual de egocéntrica que Ranma… ahora no puedo dejar de verme al espejo…_

Cada nuevo año de matrimonio, la pareja iba al mismo hotel donde habían pasado su luna de miel. Era una forma especial en que ellos "renovaban sus votos", aunque no le habían puesto ese nombre, ni tampoco se arrodillaban para _decirse cuánto se aman_. Simplemente, como era una ocasión muy especial, siempre dejaban dinero aparte para poder ir.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en estos 5 años. Por ejemplo, Akane abandonó definitivamente sus formas juveniles para instalarse en su nuevo cuerpo de mujer, el cual tenía cintura más estrecha, caderas más anchas y pechos más grandes, su tamaño era justo el que deseaba.

Ranma en tanto, terminó de entrar a la adultez ganando varios centímetros de estatura, y gracias a sus años de entrenamiento su cuerpo estaba duro como la roca, definido y fuerte. Su tórax estaba más ancho, lo cual le hacía ver según Akane, _más poderoso que antes_.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

– _Oh… Ranma…_ – dijo un día que lo vio entrenar.

– _¿Si?_ – se detuvo un momento para escucharla.

– _No me había dado cuenta…_

– _¿De qué?_

– _No me había fijado…_

– _¿Estás jugando conmigo? _– preguntó extrañado, con la cabeza ladeada.

– _Te ves más… hombre…_ – murmuró, sonrojada.

– _¿Eh?_ – se acercó a Akane con una toalla en el cuello, agitado y sudoroso – _¿cómo me veía antes?_

– _Es que… – vaciló, con la cara encendida – ahora… luces tan adulto…_ – lo miró de reojo – _atractivo…_

Ranma no pudo evitar reír con la reacción de su esposa, le recordaba los primeros tiempos que se conocieron… se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

– _Te gusto… _– Akane asintió levemente – _¡je!_ _estás loca por mí._

– _S-sí…_ – respondió, conteniendo el aliento.

Con una sonrisa, la besó levemente, colocando su mano en la cintura de ella. Akane al sentir su toque, pensó que se iba a derretir ahí mismo.

– _Bueno… tú también me traes loco… ¿estamos a mano, no? _– declaró, volviendo a su entrenamiento.

– _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes que estaba tan guapo?_ – se mordió el labio – _estoy ciega… antes era lindo, pero ahora se ve tan… sexy… mejor no le digo nada, va a decir que soy una pervertida… _– pensaba, roja como tomate y algo escondida en la muralla.

De improviso, Ranma se volteó hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándolo todavía.

– _¿Qué se te olvidó?_ – dijo riendo.

– _Cállate… _– respondió, marchándose… por un rato.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura la devolvieron al presente. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se puso a recordar.

– ¿Qué haces mirándote así al espejo? – murmuró Ranma en su oído.

– Recordaba la primera vez que me di cuenta lo mucho que habías crecido…

– Yo también me acuerdo, estuviste mirándome toda la tarde – Akane dio un respingo – ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta?

– Yo… – respondió, enrojeciendo – yo… no estaba…

– Sí, sí… lo que sea – dijo, girándola para obtener sus labios.

La besó, saboreándola como siempre. Cuando vio que se derretía de nuevo, la condujo de vuelta a la cama, para esperar el desayuno. Pero por mientras, la acomodó en sus piernas, acunándola con ternura.

– Akane… te das cuenta… nuestra vida va a cambiar de nuevo…

– Claro… estos 5 años no han sido fáciles, sin embargo… ¿qué lo ha sido en nuestra relación?

– Y ahora…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Los primeros meses de su matrimonio fueron algo complicados. Pequeñas discusiones que pasaban por quien dormía_ a qué lado de la cama_, quien usaba_ tal almohada_, de quien era_ tal cajón de la cómoda_, quien ocupaba_ tal espacio del armario_, hasta discusiones fuertes sobre la intervención de las _novias_ de Ranma, que una vez supieron de la boda se hicieron presentes en todo su esplendor.

Por ejemplo, el día que Akane sorprendió a Xian-Pu escondida en la cama (y desnuda) esperando que Ranma llegara y así ocupar un incienso especial para poseerlo, entró en un ataque de rabia del cual no salió en todo el día.

– _¡Pero qué…!_ – masculló al levantar la colcha y encontrar a la amazona escondida.

– _Chica ruda saber que Xian-Pu no rendirse_ – dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

– _¡Ponte algo de ropa AHORA!_ – gritó, enfurecida.

– _Yo saber que Akane obligar a airen para casarse_ – la apuntó.

– _¿Por qué no te vas de aquí antes que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda?_

Xian-Pu se dispuso a atacarla, cuando el hombre en cuestión apareció en escena. La amazona lo abrazó rápidamente (aún desnuda), provocando el famoso ataque de ira de Akane, donde mandó a ambos a volar de una sola patada y arremetió a golpes con todo lo que se le cruzó, como las puertas y las escaleras.

Cuando Ranma logró volver por fin de donde había caído, intentó hablar con su esposa, sin éxito. Y comenzó la discusión.

– _A ver ¿quieres decirme por qué te desquitas conmigo?_ – gruñó.

– _¿Por qué permites que te abrace… no eres artista marcial acaso?, ¿dónde están tus malditos reflejos?_

– _Hey… estás exagerando… ¿qué habíamos conversado sobre eso?_

– _¡Ahora no quiero pensar en nada, déjame tranquila!_

Salió de la casa por horas. Y volvió en la noche, aparentemente más tranquila. No habló con nadie, sólo llegó a encerrarse en su habitación, mirando por la ventana con tristeza.

Ranma se le unió un rato después. Entró despacio, casi con temor.

– _Eh… ¿sigues enojada?_

– _No…_

Viendo que su integridad física parecía estar a salvo, se le acercó con cuidado.

– _Hablé con Xian-Pu. Le expliqué que me casé contigo porque quería, para que no volviera a molestarnos._

– …

– _¿Me estás escuchando? _– la tomó por el hombro, para observarla.

– _Yo… no sé…_ – respondió, mirando a otro lado – _esto se me saldrá de las manos un día…_

– _¿De qué hablas?_

– _¿Podré seguir soportando que tus noviecitas se aparezcan en nuestra habitación?..._

– _Hey… sólo han sido Xian-Pu y Kodachi… sabes que U-chan lo aceptó a pesar de todo…_

– _Pero… _

– _¿Qué ocurre, Akane?, normalmente no te quedas así de triste todo el día… _

– _Sólo… estoy cansada de lidiar con esto…_

– _¿Por qué?_

La chica se molestó enormemente con la pregunta.

– _¿Cómo que…? eres increíble… ¿qué me dices del día en que te fuiste a dar un baño y Xian-Pu apareció del agua?, ¿o el día en que estábamos solos y Kodachi estaba pegada en el techo viéndonos?, ¿o cuando estábamos paseando por el parque y esas dos lunáticas te raptaron en frente de mis ojos y te besaron hasta cansarse?_

– _Ya, entiendo la idea… pero te recuerdo también de ese día que llovió mucho y nosotros… bueno, y Kuno-senpai apareció como por arte de magia, con esos ojos desorbitados… _–_¿acaso te culpé de eso?_

– _No… pero…_

– _¡Entonces deja de pensar tonterías, Akane!_ – la abrazó bruscamente – _mira, esto es lo que yo siento…_ – murmuró, apretándola contra su cuerpo – _esto es lo que me importa… ¿no te basta?_

La chica cerró los ojos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Ranma, acelerados por ella. Pensó que en comparación con eso, ninguna molestia era suficiente como para hacerla sentir mal, y decidió no volver a reaccionar así. Al menos, lo intentaría con toda su alma.

– _Perdón… _

– _Akane… ¿es tu periodo, no?_

– _¿Eh…? –_ le cambió el rostro.

– _Por eso andas sensible ¿cierto?, esta vez sí acerté, felicítame_ – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un niño que acaba de hacer algo bueno.

– _Ah… n-no…_ – balbuceó, avergonzada – _yo… ¡idiota…!_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Akane seguía refugiada en los brazos de su esposo, disfrutando su piel y sus recuerdos juntos.

– ¿Qué será?

– No importa… si es mujer, ya sabemos que tendrá tu horrible carácter – rió mientras eludía un manotazo.

– Si es hombre, ojalá tenga un poco más de tino… – lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Pero pronto abandonaron su discusión infantil por besos apasionados y caricias maritales.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Una vez que Akane y Ranma habían cumplido varios proyectos juntos, decidieron mudarse a un departamento solos, sin dejar de hacerse cargo del dojo. Como ya llevaban casados más de 4 años, la familia los molestaba de vez en cuando con un _"heredero"_, pero ellos preferían no contestar. Estaban decididos a dedicarse a eso una vez tuvieran sus propias cosas.

Pero claro, el destino siempre puede tener una sorpresa bajo la manga.

De un mes a otro, Akane empezó a ponerse lánguida y muy dulce. Ya no se enojaba como antes, miraba a Ranma con ojos más brillantes de lo normal, y hasta su cocina se volvió ligeramente comestible. Su esposo notó el cambio y se preocupó. Pensó que estaba enferma, porque comía poco y hubo mañanas donde al despertar salía corriendo a devolver lo ingerido la noche anterior. Pero el día que la vio meciéndose como una abuela, llorando porque _el resplandor de la luna estaba menos brillante de lo normal_, decidió que era hora de llevarla al doctor.

– _No es una infección_ – dijo el especialista, examinando el estómago de Akane con ultrasonido – _usted está embarazada, tiene alrededor de 10 semanas._

La chica agarró rápidamente el brazo de Ranma, temerosa de caerse de la camilla. Clavó sus ojos en él, y el leyó un _"lo sabía"_ en su expresión.

Cuando salieron del consultorio, Akane se atrevió a abrir la boca.

– _Yo... lo sospechaba…_

– _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¡me tuviste muy preocupado!_ – le tironeó suavemente el brazo.

– _No me regañes… iba a hacerme una prueba de embarazo, pero me trajiste al doctor primero._

– _No es eso, Akane… tienes que decirme todas esas cosas, soy tu esposo ¿no?_

– _Quería darte la sorpresa…_ – dijo con tono meloso, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma no fue capaz de reprocharle luego de ver esa mirada tierna y brillante.

Unos días después de esa noticia, anunciaron a la familia que habían encontrado un apartamento pequeño para ambos, y que se mudarían una vez volvieran de su nuevo viaje de aniversario. Omitieron el embarazo sólo para evitar que Nodoka se desmayara o algo parecido, ya lo dirían a la vuelta.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

Cuando la pareja estaba comenzando a emocionarse en su toqueteo, tocaron la puerta. Era el desayuno. Ranma corrió a abrir, y Akane se quedó en la cama con expresión frustrada.

– ¿Por qué siempre recibimos interrupciones? – murmuró.

– No te quejes, tienes que alimentarte muy bien. Las últimas semanas comías muy poco y eso no le hace bien al bebé – dijo muy serio, poniendo la bandeja con alimentos en la colcha para que ambos comieran.

– Es divertido verte tan preocupado – le sonrió con dulzura, mordiendo una tostada.

– Oye… – le pellizcó una mejilla – ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, yo soy un hombre muy tierno…

Y acariciando su rostro, Ranma le dio un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por ella. Akane vibró, como siempre que sentía su contacto, y pensó que realmente era muy afortunada. Pronto serían, además de marido y mujer, papá y mamá, una experiencia nueva en sus vidas y que llevarían de la mejor manera posible.

¿Era el amor suficiente como para vencer todos los obstáculos?, claramente no. Pero querían pasar toda la vida juntos, y con eso la mitad de los problemas se fueron por adelantado.

Vivían el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos! quiero decir que este epílogo es muy importante para mi, porque le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, creo que he evolucionado con respecto al primero "Sin eludir, te quiero" y espero que con el siguiente que ya estoy publicando "Mil razones para amar" continúe mejorando **

**Quiero agradecer con todo mi cariño a quienes siempre me siguen en todo lo que hago: Vale, Mille, Andrea, Evelyn, Mari, Cristal, muchas gracias por leer todas mis locuras xD  
Gracias a Ely por su excelente crítica, me ayudaste a mejorar :D **

**Gracias por su apoyo y cariño a Rutabi, Nadioshi, GenRubi88, JeSs W21, KagomeSakura18, mechitas123, aisakahyuuga, nymphadorapotweasmal, Barby, me encantaría verlas en mis historias sucesivas :D**

**Besos y todo mi agradecimiento!**


End file.
